Sentimientos que separan
by PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt
Summary: Envidia, ambición y secretos por revelarse, ¿qué tanto daño puede recibir una persona a la cual la ilusión del primer amor se le vuelve una horrible pesadilla? y si regresa a hacer justicia y vengarse de lo que más ama.
1. El inicio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, nosotras solo los utilizamos sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Bienvenidas a este fic que Princess Moon Light y Sailor Lady tienen el placer de presentarles, esperando que las atrape y lleve a seguirnos a lo largo de la historia.**

**¡A leer! **

**Sentimientos que separan**

**Prólogo **

Cuando el amor verdadero es separado y tras muchos años, tienes la oportunidad de poder realizarlo ¿Lo harías?

Y si con la realización de ese amor, aunque sincero dañas a los hijos que amas con todo tu corazón, pero que han sido corrompidos por el rencor del pasado, ¿Qué consecuencias crees que provocarías con eso?

Todo acto tiene su consecuencia y en esta historia los hijos pagan los errores de los padres, adentrándose en el odio, el rencor, la envidia, los celos y culpando al otro de la perdida de cosas importantes en su vida.

Porque no importa que tanto amor se tenga, siempre habrá sentimientos que separen, porque el camino hacia la felicidad será largo y el de la redención será el dolor.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

**El inicio**

En una hermosa mañana una chica de cabellos rubio platinado, peinado en dos extrañas coletas y ojos azules como el cielo iba a toda velocidad corriendo por la calle.

- No puede ser me quede dormida el primer día de clases- se lamentaba la joven.

En la entrada de la escuela, tropezó un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, el golpe del choque hizo que ambos cayeran al piso, ella sobre él.

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención jeje- dijo la chica sonrojada quien aún se encontraba encima del joven castaño.

- No hay problema chocar y caerse, siempre y cuando sea una chica así de linda como tú- contesto él guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Eh?- dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos poniéndose completamente roja, y cayendo en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, levantándose rápidamente.

El chico la imitó y se sacudió la ropa antes de extender su mano a modo de saludo -Hola mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino-.

- Selene Winston, mucho gusto- cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo, la campana que anuncia la hora de entrar a clases interrumpió el momento - oh no voy a llegar tarde- retirando su mano -nos vemos Kenji- le dice corriendo hacia a el pasillo.

- Que chica tan más linda- dice el joven observando a Selene mientras se perdía por los pasillos –espero volverla a ver pronto-.

Selene alcanza a llegar a su salón antes que el maestro -¡Uff! Pude llegar- dijo con alivio cuando entraba a el-.

-Selene qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo- dijo una chica de cabellera azul ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos de mismo color mientras la abrazaba -¡Té extrañe mucho!-.

- Yo también Ikuko- contestó con una sonrisa -¿Por qué no ha llegado el profe?-.

- Dicen que entró un chico nuevo, espero que sea guapo- dijo la peliazul ilusionada e ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

- "Será el chico que conocí en la mañana, que fue lo que sentí cuando nuestras manos tuvieron contacto"-pensaba la chica observando su mano.

- Selene que tienes, te estoy hablado y que miras en tu mano- dice Ikuko enojada -después hablamos ahí viene el maestro-.

- Eh si-.

Todos los alumnos tomaron asiento.

- Buenos días, soy el profesor Carlson, seré su maestro este año escolar, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que va hacer el ultimo de ustedes en esta institución- comentó el profesor, un hombre alto de cabellos platinado corto, de ojos color miel y de antejos -antes de empezar la clase les quiero presentar al nuevo alumno, pasa por favor y preséntate- indicó.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino, espero que podamos ser amigos- decía con una sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente a Selene, quién se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana -esto lo notó su amiga, la cual miro a Selene con envidia y celos -"Porque todos tienen que fijarse en ella y no en mi"- pensó amargamente-.

- Tsukino te puedes sentar atrás de Winston- indico el profesor, señalando a Selene, el chico camino hasta su asiento –muy bien empecemos la clase-.

La clase continuo sin contratiempos, Kenji no dejaba de ver a Selene, a decir verdad estaba embobado viendo a la hermosa chica que recién había conocido pero que lo había cautivado, ella por su parte sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella y su corazón latía furiosamente.

- "¿Por qué mi corazón late así? Nunca había sentido esto"- se preguntaba Selene.

El sonido de la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo logra sacar de sus pensamientos a los chicos.

- Selene, ¿Conoces al nuevo? Me lo puedes presentar-preguntó Ikuko.

- Si lo conocí esta mañana, ¿A caso te gustó?- dijo Selene un tanto incómoda por el interés que mostraba su amiga.

-La verdad si-.

- Ah- respondió quedamente la chica, se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud y al final decidió hacer lo que su amiga le había pedido -Ok te voy a presentar- caminado hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Kenji conversando con algunos chicos.

- ¡Hola Kenji!, Pensé que ya no nos veríamos- comentó la chica con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida -te presento a Ikuko Aino, mi mejor amiga-.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

- Te gustaría ir a almorzar con nosotras- invitó Ikuko coqueta, él asintió cortésmente -vamos al árbol que esta allá, ahí acostumbramos a comer nosotras-.

- Kenji, ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó la peliazul curiosa tratando de acaparar la atención del joven.

- De París, mi papá abrió una empresa aquí en Londres- contestó él sin dejar de observar a Selene, ante la envidiosa mirada de Ikuko.

Así fue como dio inició una amistad entre ellos tres, aunque la atracción y la química entre Selene y Kenji se hacía cada día más fuerte, esto lo notaba Ikuko que se moría de celos, a ella le gustaba el chico, pero lo que más quería era ganarle a Selene en algo, la peliazul siempre quedaba en segundo plano en cuanto a los chicos, debido a que el carácter de la rubia, dulce, apacible y su extraordinaria belleza siempre opacaban a la peliazul, quién se había convertido en su mejor amiga sólo para tener popularidad y atención de sus compañeros, en su fuero interno envidiaba a Selene por tener todo, así que Kenji era una gran oportunidad para aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida ganarle a su amiga, con algo que sabía anhelaba con ahínco, el corazón del castaño.

Eran diarios, los intentos de Ikuko conquistar a Kenji, claro, sin ningún resultado, el sólo tenía ojos para la rubia, esto llevo a la peliazul a idear un plan para hacer que el chico cayera en sus redes.

La rubia por su parte, veía con tristeza como su amiga actuaba con Kenji, al igual que otras chicas que quedaban fascinadas con la forma de ser del joven y su porte tan varonil, a ella le dolía pero después de todo sólo eran amigos, aunque sabía que el chico la veía de un modo diferente a las demás.

**Días después**

Selene había llegado a su casa, estaba cansada, por fin era viernes tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar, mañana saldría con Kenji al parque de diversiones, eso no era ninguna novedad, lo que sí lo era, es que finalmente había decidido compartir sus sentimientos con él, por tal motivo estaba muy emocionada.

- Mamá ya llegué- anunció la joven en la entrada de su casa.

- Que bueno hija, ¿Cómo te fue?- gritó desde la cocina una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos color miel, su nombre Ángela.

- Bien mamá- decía mientras entraba a la cocina, -hola papá ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó a un hombre de cabellos rubio y ojos azules que se encontraba sentado en el desayunador.

Los padres de la rubia intercambiando nerviosas miradas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Selene-.

- Rodrigo, creo que le debes decir a nuestra hija lo que pasa- comentó su esposa preocupada.

El hombre suspiró -hija lo que pasa es que me ascendieron de puesto- informó con una sonrisa-.

- Felicidades papá- gritó emocionada mientras lo abrazada -hace mucho que querías eso por fin lo lograste, entonces no entiendo por que esas caras- concluyó deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Debido a mi ascenso, tenemos que mudarnos- respondió.

Selene no sabía cómo tomar esto, por fin había decidido decirle a Kenji lo que sentía por él, era su ultimo año en la escuela quería estar con sus amigos hasta el final de curso, - papá yo no me puedo ir es mi último año, no me hagan esto- expresó con tono lúgubre a la par que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Lo sabemos hija, pero entiende, esto lo estaba esperando tu papá desde hace mucho tiempo- comentó Ángela comprensiva mientras tomaba la mano de su hija.

- No mamá, no lo puedo entender, es mi último año- gritó Selene enojada.

- Lo sabemos hija, pero por favor ponte en mi lugar- contestó tranquilo Rodrigo.

- Y ustedes se ponen en mi lugar, porque no me dejan aquí hasta que termine la escuela- dijo viendo a su mamá.

- No Selene, no te podemos dejar sola- respondió Ángela.

- ¿Por qué no?, nada mas va a ser unos meses- comentó esperanzada.

- No hija, nos tenemos que mudar a Nueva York en una semana, ahora entiendes el por qué no puedo dejarte aquí- concluyó Rodrigo a cercándose a la chica -.

- No es justo, tan pronto, mamá di algo verdad que si me puedo quedar, por favor- expresó Selene sollozando-.

- Lo siento hija, estoy con tu padre- decía con voz firme, pero maternal-.

- Solo piensan en ustedes- gritó derrotada y corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto-.

Rodrigo iba a seguirla, pero Ángela lo detuvo, -déjala amor necesita tiempo, mas tarde hablamos con ella- él asintió no muy convencido.

Los señores Winston querían lo mejor para su hija, su madre sabía de los motivos por los cuales Selene se negaba a la mudanza, pero creía firmemente en que con el tiempo olvidara lo que ella consideraba un simple enamoramiento juvenil, después de todo, Selene tenía una vida por delante.

La joven por su parte, se encerró en su cuarto, en donde se pasó toda la tarde llorando desconsoladamente ahora que se había enamorado por primera vez, tenía que irse no quería aceptarlo, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, con estos pensamientos se quedo dormida.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Como era sábado había quedado de verse con Kenji para ir a parque, ella estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él y así entre los dos pensar en que podían hacer, algo le decía que él sentía lo mismo que ella, eso le daba valor para finalmente abrirle sus sentimientos.

Llegó al parque y a un costado de la entrada observo que Kenji ya había llegado, estaba sentado en una banca, caminó despacio para llegar hasta él, -como puedo estar tan nerviosa, si solo me le voy a declarar no es el fin de mundo- pensaba Selene mientras se acercaba, la imagen de su amiga, acercándose al chico con dos helados y con una actitud coqueta la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

Sin entender porqué, decidió esconderse, sin percatarse de que Ikuko la había visto y una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro de la peliazul, que sin dar tiempo de nada beso a Kenji ante los ojo de Selene, la cual sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta que llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y rompió en llanto.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? El estaba enamorado de Ikuko, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- se reprochaba una y otra vez.

**En el parque**

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Ikuko?- dijo Kenji enojado separándose de ella.

- Porque te amo, que no te das cuenta-.

- Tú sabes que yo quiero a Selene - gritó preocupado viendo para todos lados.

- Ella no te ama como yo- dijo Ikuko enojada- y ni la busques que ella no va a venir, me dijo que tenía una cita con un chico que se le declaró ayer- mintió sabiendo que la chica no iba a regresar después de lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué?- murmuró sorprendido el chico.

- Por eso vine aquí, para hacerte compañía- expresó con una fingida dulzura.

- Eso no es cierto ella me lo hubiera dicho- comentó el castaño con tristeza.

- Como te lo iba a decir si ella sabe lo que sientes por ella, no quería lastimarte- él la miro sorprendido -crees que no se daba cuenta si se te nota mucho- volvió a besarlo y en esta ocasión el beso fue correspondido -inténtalo conmigo para que ella no se sienta mal, además no pierdes nada- susurró al oído del chico, sabía que debía usar a su conveniencia los confundidos sentimientos de Kenji.

- Está bien Ikuko lo vamos a intentar- respondió no muy convencido, no sabía que pensar, pero si era mentira lo que su ahora novia decía ¿Dónde estaba Selene?, ¿Por qué no había llegado?

Ikuko aprovecho el desconcierto del chico para arrastrarlo al interior del parque de diversiones, ahí pasaron toda la tarde ya formalmente como novios, sin saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando su amiga.

La noche cayó Ángela llamo a Selene para cenar, no tenía hambre, pero los acontecimientos recientes la llevaron a expresar el apoyo a sus padres, con la decisión ya tomada que cambiaría su vida.

- Hija que tienes, ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó su madre preocupada.

- No mamá nada solo que estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron – contestó con desgano

- Bien hija y que pensaste- cuestionó su padre.

- Pues ya que no tengo muchas opciones, decidí que estaría bien un cambio, me voy con ustedes a Nueva York- informó tratando de sonar positiva

- Me alegro hija, esto es lo mejor para todos- aunque a su madre no podía engañarla, los ojos de Selene denotaban una gran tristeza, después de todo el cambió le haría bien a su hija, si por lo que estaba pasando era un sufrimiento del corazón, como ella se imaginaba.

La cena paso sin contratiempos para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Winston, cuando esta terminó subieron a sus respectivas recamaras para descansar.

El lunes llegó y con ello una nueva semana de clases pero para Selene seria la ultima en esa escuela y en Londres, entro sin ánimos a su salón, por primera vez había llegado temprano, aunque no quería enfrentarse a Ikuko y a Kenji porque no sabía cómo actuar después de lo que había visto, sabía que era inútil el tratar de evitar lo inevitable, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de ellos ya habían llegado al salón.

- Bueno días Selene y ese milagro que llegaste temprano- saludó Ikuko con una sonrisa burlona.

- Buenos días Ikuko, Kenji- respondió con una sonrisa- es que ayer me dormí temprano jeje- comentó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible-.

- Selene te tengo una noticia- anunció Ikuko sonriente, pero es interrumpida por el profesor- te digo en el almuerzo- Selene asintió.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Selene no quería salir pero tenía que enfrentarlos, se reunieron en el árbol de siempre, cuando llego, la pareja ya se encontraba ahí, un incómodo silencio surgió.

- Ikuko cuál es la noticia que me tienes- preguntó tratando de sonar curiosa.

- Amiga no sé como vallas a tomar esto pero Kenji y yo somos novios- informó eufórica, tomando la mano de Kenji y sonriendo victoriosa.

- Me alegro por ustedes, pero que escondido se lo tenían- expresó risueña y bromista intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, abrazo a sus amigos para demostrarles lo feliz que estaba por ellos.

- Que bueno que lo tomes así, pensé que no te iba a agradar la noticia- menciono aparentando tristeza.

- Como puedes creer eso si somos amigos, si ustedes son felices yo también lo soy- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es cierto Sel como pude desconfiar de ti- respondió con falsa preocupación -hay que comer que ya van a comenzar las clases- concluyó.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirles- menciono suspirando audiblemente.

- Pasa algo malo Selene- preguntó Kenji quién se había mantenido callado.

- No es malo, es solo que me voy a mudar- les informó viendo el suelo evitando llorar.

- ¿Qué, donde y cuando?- gritó Ikuko sorprendida, las cosas pintaban mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Me voy a Nueva York el próximo lunes- comentó levantando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te vas?- Kenji no podía creer lo que escuchaba se iba ir Selene, prefería verla con otro a ya no verla nunca más.

- A mi papá lo ascendieron y tenemos que mudarnos – finalizó.

- Ay amiga te voy a extrañar mucho- expresó la peliazul con un tono de tristeza poco creíble.

- Yo también los voy a extrañar pero ni modo por algo pasan las cosas- el tiempo del receso se agotó y los tres se encaminaron al salón de clases, esto dio tiempo para liberar sus reacciones ante las noticias recibidas por medio de sus pensamientos.

- Esto es lo mejor debo irme, necesito un cambio, no creo soportar verlos juntos- pensaba Selene.

- Mi plan salió mucho mejor de lo que espere, Kenji es mi novio, Selene se va ir ahora todos nada más se fijaran en mi- la mezquindad de Ikuko se hacía presente.

- No puede ser se va a ir, estuvo mal aceptar a Ikuko, debo confesarle lo que siento por ella-.

El día terminó a la salida la pareja iba tomada de la mano, decidieron ir a tomar un helado, invitaron a Selene, pero ella declino la invitación diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes en casa como empacar sus cosas y que apenas tenía el tiempo justo para terminar.

Los días transcurrieron más rápido de lo normal, o así lo apreciaba la chica de dos coletas, la semana finalizó sin contratiempos, por ser una chica muy querida por todos sus compañeros, decidieron organizarle una pequeña despedida un día antes de que se fuera, le dieron varios regalos como escritos y cartas de anécdotas vividas juntos para que no se olvidarla de ellos, se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo y lo último que les pidió fue que no fueran a despedirla porque su adiós no lo era, simplemente un hasta luego, ya que confiaba en que algún día volvería a verlos. Para su sorpresa Ikuko y Kenji no asistieron a la fiesta, no sabía que pensar, se sentía aliviada por no verlos, ya que ocultar lo mucho que le dolía el que estuvieran juntos le era cada vez más difícil, pero por otro lado, tenía la fantasía de que él, el primer amor de su vida le dijera adiós confesándole que la amaba, porque ella ya no podía negarlo más, ella sí lo amaba, amaba a Kenji Tsukino, aunque eso ya no importaba.

**Más sin embargo, en un lugar cercano a la fiesta**

- No puedes hacerme eso Kenji, yo te amo- gritó histérica una peliazul.

- Desde el principio fue un error y lo sabes-.

- Es por ella ¿Cierto?- cuestionó furiosa.

- No…Es por mí, no quiero dañarte Ikuko, eres, especial para mí- comentó confuso por la reacción de la chica.

- Especial, pero no me quieres- le increpó ella.

- Ikuko, aún podemos ser amigos-.

- No quiero ser tu amiga- gritó – yo te amo Kenji, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo- suplicó.

- No tiene caso, es mejor terminar, para que lastimarnos más- explicó el castaño.

- Muy bien, terminemos entonces, da igual, de todos modos, ella se va a ir y ya no volverás a verla- le espetó -espero que tengas donde guardar el amor que sientes por Selene, porque ese se va quedar ahí- señalando el corazón del chico –guardado y sin ser correspondido- y sin dar tiempo a réplica dio la media vuelta furiosa sabiendo que tal vez había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra y con Selene fuera de su camino, Kenji estaría a su merced totalmente, le daría tiempo de extrañarla y luego volvería al ataque, de algo estaba segura, ella sería la señora Tsukino en unos años más.

Kenji por su parte se sentía mal por haber lastimado a la joven, después de todo ella lo quería en verdad, y el solo la había usado para mantener a raya sus sentimientos por Selene y aunque no sabía si volvería a verla, decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho tiempo atrás, confesar sus sentimientos.

**El viaje**

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía el corazón de una rubia mientras observaba el caos del aeropuerto de Londres, estaba a minutos de abordar el avión con destino a su nueva vida.

- Todo bien hija- cuestionó Ángela

- Si mamá- respondió al instante ocultando su melancolía por la partida.

- Hay que aproximarnos al pasillo 4B, ya están abordando- informó Ricardo al llegar con ambas mujeres.

- Si- respondieron al unísono.

El matrimonio tomo las pequeñas pertenencias que tenían en los asientos en donde habían estado esperando a abordar y se encaminaron al lugar, Selene por su parte sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, -debe ser la emoción por el viaje- se dijo a sí misma, observo por ultima vez el lugar, sus padres ya habían cruzado el umbral del pasillo así que se dispuso a seguirlos, no sin antes murmurar – adiós Londres, adiós amigos, adiós Ikuko, adiós Kenji mi amor y con una lágrima resbalando su mejilla, tomo el camino hacia un nuevo destino.

**Nueva York**

El departamento que había destinado la empresa para que fuera su nuevo hogar era hermoso, estaba en un cuarto piso, tenía tres recámaras, una amplia terraza, sala, comedor y como Ángela había dicho una muy decente cocina. Selene estaba maravillada, además su escuela quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras y era muy exclusiva, la felicidad de sus padres era evidente y el verlos así la contagiaba a ella de esa misma alegría.

El incorporarse al colegio no fue tan difícil como ella suponía, estaba al nivel de lo que los profesores enseñaban, lo que ponía triste a la chica es que no había podido hacer amigos en el mes que llevaba asistiendo a clases.

Uno de esos días.

- ¿Puedo comer contigo?- .

Selene se sobresaltó debido a que estaba muy entretenida escribiendo - ¿Perdón?- cuestionó confundida.

- ¿Qué si puedo sentarme?-.

- Ah, claro, disculpa- se sonrojo un poco y cerró su libreta.

- Me llamo Luna Yang- se presentó la chica frente a ella, la cual era muy linda, alta, de un largísimo cabello negro, de tez blanca y ojos obscuros y profundos.

- Selene Winston- extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

- Eres nueva ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica correspondiendo al saludo.

- Pues no tanto, tengo un mes asistiendo a clases- sonrió ante su propio comentario.

- Y graciosa también- comentó Luna, ambas chicas sonrieron.

El paso de los días afianzo la amistad que surgió entre las chicas, Selene descubrió que Luna no solo era una buena estudiante, si no que era una reconocida modelo de pasarela, lo cual le ayudo a comprender porque no se habían visto antes en la escuela, era una chica muy asediada por sus compañeros y envidada por las chicas, así que eso la convertía en el ojo de la crítica del cuerpo estudiantil, a pesar de eso Luna era muy sencilla y simpática y con el trato se gano la confianza de Selene desarrollando un cariño fraternal entre ellas.

Si bien Selene se sentía feliz por su nueva vida, casa, escuela, amigos, pero sobre todo con Luna, había ocasiones en que la nostalgia de su pasado la abrumaba, preguntándose ¿Cómo estarían las cosas en Londres? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo estaría Kenji?, ¿Seguiría con Ikuko? Y si no era así, deseaba con todo su corazón que al menos fuera feliz, como ella lo estaba intentando.

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

¡Hola

**chicas!**

**Wii, Sailor Lady y Princess Moon Light estamos muy contentas y emocionadas con el inició de este proyecto. **

**Yo, Sailor Lady, le agradezco a Princess ****el equipo que formamos, para la realización de este fic que hacemos con mucho cariño para nosotras y todas ustedes.**

**Y yo, PrInCeSs MoOn-Light feliz y agradecida con ****Sailor Lady por hacer este proyecto y les guste tanto como a nosotras.**

**Se que se estarán preguntando ¿y Sere? ¿Darién?, bueno chicas no desesperen, ellos están en proceso, para entender el fic es necesaria esta parte.**

**De antemano gracias a aquellas que se tomaran la molestia de leernos y dejarnos saber su opinión, ya saben se aceptan, comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias.**

**Esperamos actualizar, pronto…**

**bye**


	2. Experiencias

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi, nosotras los utilizamos sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**Capítulo 2: Experiencias.**

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Selene había llegado a Nueva York y a pesar de lo rápido que se habían adaptado al nuevo país, amigos y al estilo de vida que llevaban debido al nuevo trabajo de su padre, la chica se sentía nostálgica, igual había pasado 17 años viviendo en Londres y extrañaba a sus amigos, uno de esos días en los cuales se había reunido con Luna, su nueva amiga a pasar una tarde de chicas y por insistencia de su madre que intuía los sentimientos de la rubia y los comprendía, Selene llamó a la que aún consideraba su gran amiga.

- Hola- le contestaron.

- ¿Ikuko? Amiga, ¿Cómo estás?- cuestionó emocionada al escuchar la voz de la peliazul.

- ¿Selene?- le respondieron en tono dudoso.

- Sorpresa, te extrañaba horrores ¿Cómo haz estado?- chilló emocionada.

- Bien, extrañándote- respondió su "amiga" fingiendo alegría.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Londres?-.

- Pues…-.

- Ocurre algo- inquirió preocupada, ¿Todo bien con Kenji?-.

- Qué…No, todo bien con él, ay amiga, es un gran chico, no sabes como me hace feliz.

- Me da gusto amiga, en serio-.

- Lo sé, Sel- respondió en tono burlón, ¿Vuelves?-. -

Para nada y dudo en ir pronto a visitarlos, papá tiene demasiado trabajo y la verdad no creo que me den permiso de viajar hasta allá sola-.

- Cierto, que mal amiga-.

- Pero igual por teléfono seguimos en contacto-.

- Claro Selene-.

- Ahora tengo que irme, me dio gusto escucharte, me saludas a todos por allá ¿Si?-.

- Claro, descuida, yo les digo.

- Gracias, hasta pronto amiga-. -

Si… Adiós- el sonido del auricular indico la finalización de la llamada.

Ikuko suspiro, si Selene se había comunicado con ella igual podría hacerlo con Kenji, aunque pensándolo bien, ella solo pregunto por el y al final mando saludos en general, eso la tranquilizó, pero también le dejo bien claro que no por ello debía confiarse.

**En Nueva York.**

- No entiendo, porque te molestas en llamarla- comentó con desaprobación Luna –ella nunca te habla, según me contaste ni siquiera fue a tu fiesta de despedida, ó al aeropuerto, ó…-

- Si ya entendí- interrumpió Selene –es solo que sentí la necesidad de saber como estaba-.

- Aja y Kenji ¿No tiene nada que ver?-. - Oh, pues…-.

- Ay Selene, olvídate de eso, solo eran amigos y además el prefirió a Ikuko ¿No?-.

- Lo sé-. - Porque mejor no salimos por ahí en la noche, a bailar ¿Qué te parece?-.

- Está bien- contesto la chica tratando de sonar animada, a sabiendas de que su amiga siempre trataba de hacerla olvidar aunque fuera por momentos la frustración de su primer amor.

- Y si me invitas a dormir a tu casa-.

- Tengo opción-.

- La verdad no-.

Los días pasaron y Selene fiel a su amistad llamaba a Ikuko al menos una vez a la semana, para su desilusión nunca estaba o se encontraba fuera paseando con su novio, según la madre de la peliazul, Berjerite Aino.

**En Londres.**

- Esta niña no se cansa- comentó frustrada la señora Aino tras colgar el teléfono.

- Que más da que conteste- respondió su hija.

- Estás loca, si ella aparece en el mapa tú estas fuera de la vida de ese chico-.

- Mamá, pero yo-.

- No entiendo tus dudas Ikuko-.

- ¿De que hablas?-.

- Tu y Kenji ya no son pareja ¿Cierto?-.

- Y, ¿Eso que?, Se bien que no debo decírselo a Selene-.

- ¿Y si ella habla con el?-.

- No le hablara, la conozco, su lealtad hacía mi es grande-.

- Y si lo hace-.

- Mamá- respiró profundamente –la conozco, además Kenji cambia constantemente los números de su casa, por seguridad, ya sabes cosas de ricos-.

- Entiendo, y ¿Cuándo piensas lanzarte a conquistarlo?, Ya paso mucho tiempo, si dejas pasar la oportunidad talvez…- un suspiro de su hija la interrumpió-.

- Ay mamá…-

- Escúchame hija, es un gran partido, no debes dejar pasar la oportunidad, además recuerda que nuestra economía-.

- Deja de decirme eso, ya lo sé-.

- Eso espero, recuérdalo siempre-.

- Esperaré un poco y actuaré, le di un tiempo después de que rompimos para que creyera que me lastimo, dentro de poco intentare relacionarme más con él, ya viene el baile de fin de cursos, quizás me invite, no sé.

- Invítalo tú- exigió su madre desesperada, la joven solo rodó los ojos fastidiada.

- Bien, lo invitare, ¿Te parece?- añadió con ironía.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer hija…Todo lo que sea necesario, ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿No?...-.

- Lo tendré en cuenta madre-.

Semanas después, el baile de fin de curso era el tema de conversación de todos los estudiantes de la institución, ese día en particular, Kenji había invitado a Ikuko a comer, el chico se sentía profundamente aliviado de que a pesar de que el noviazgo no había funcionado, la peliazul había aceptado después de un tiempo razonable y prudente continuar con su amistad, convirtiéndose de nuevo en su mejor amiga, él sabía que ella no tenía pareja para el tan publicitado baile y ciertamente y sin ánimos para invitar a alguien más hizo lo que su razón le pidió, la invito a ella, Ikuko acepto gustosa y el gran día llegó.

- Luces preciosa- le dijo él con admiración, al contemplar a la chica que hacía su aparición en la sala de la casa Aino.

- Gracias Kenji- respondió sonrojada y es que a pesar de los sentimientos hacia el castaño al momento de conocerlo, lo cierto es que ahora la peliazul estaba realmente enamorada de él, aunque bien sabía que Selene seguía en la mente del chico.

- Es grandioso el que vayamos juntos al baile, ¿No crees?- la forma tan sincera de pronunciar esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la chica palpitara aceleradamente.

- Si, no pensé que fueras a invitarme, a decir verdad me sorprendiste- expresó ella sonriente.

- Somos amigos- respondió él confundido y sin saber esa práctica respuesta había roto las ilusiones que habían empezado a crecer en la chica.

- Si, somos amigos- respondió en un murmullo.

Al llegar al gran salón donde se llevaría acabo el evento, la pareja llamó la atención, por lo bien que se veían juntos, él lucía un traje negro con corbata gris, enmarcando su ancha espalda y haciéndolo ver arrebatadoramente guapo, ella por su parte traía un vestido hasta la rodilla en color lila, con los hombros descubiertos, drapeado en la parte del busto con brillos en la parte de la cintura, era sencillo, pero a juego con el recogido que había decidido como peinado, el resultado era simplemente positivo, elegante, pero no ostentosa.

La noche fue excepcional, bailaron, bebieron, charlaron con los amigos, cuando fue momento de llevarla a casa, Kenji traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente se la había pasado bien con ella y la chica estaba igual, feliz y sobre todo ilusionada, no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de su amigo hacia ella y ese era el momento ideal para coronar la noche.

- Me divertí mucho Ikuko- comentó el joven sonriente.

- Yo también, me la pase muy bien contigo- murmuró en tono coqueto, el cual fue notado por Kenji.

- Ikuko…

Los labios de la chica estampados con los suyos lo interrumpieron, talvez era el champagne, ó quizás la sensación tan agradable de tenerla cerca ó ambas cosas, pensó el chico correspondiendo con ímpetu el beso.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo apenada la joven separándose bruscamente.

- No lo sientas- replico él- ambos nos dejamos llevar-.

- No, discúlpame en verdad, es que yo…

- Shhh, esta bien linda, a mi me gusto-.

Ella sonrió y él también, volvieron a besarse esta vez de manera tierna, aunque terminaron cayendo en la pasión nuevamente, las luces de la casa, antes apagadas, se encendieron, sacándolos de su pequeño momento, tras desearse las buenas noches, Ikuko entró a la casa con la sonrisa del triunfo tatuada en el rostro.

- Muy bien hija, excelente trabajo- dijo su madre sobresaltándola un poco –cuéntame en que quedaron – apremio con urgencia.

- Ahora estoy cansada, te parece si mañana hablamos-.

Berjerite la observó confundida, pero tras dar un vistazo al reloj, comprobando que efectivamente era un poco tarde decidió que ir a dormir era lo mejor.

Ya en la privacidad de la habitación, Ikuko sacó del colchón de su cama una pequeña libreta, encendió una lámpara y casi en penumbra empezó a escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy a sido un gran día, descubrí que AMO a Kenji, también que no le soy del todo indiferente, le gusto, pude verlo en sus ojos, tristemente pude comprobar que ella sigue entre nosotros, pero no importa a pesar de eso, tengo una oportunidad y no voy a desaprovecharla._

Algunas anotaciones más y la lámpara se apago, indicando que ya era tiempo de descansar y sobre todo de soñar con lo anhelado.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, un apuesto castaño reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**El paso del tiempo.**

El tiempo siguió su marcha, con pesar Selene dejo de comunicarse a Londres, no tanto por sus frustrados intentos de hablar con Ikuko, más bien, por el dolor que sabía le causaría el saber que tan felices eran, no era egoísta ella les deseaba lo mejor a ambos de corazón, pero eso no quitaba que la pena por la realización del que fuera su primera vez fuera menor.

Selene y Luna eran grandes estudiantes, aunque la guapa modelo viajaba constantemente, la madre de Luna, Alisson, siempre la acompañaba a pesar de que la pelinegra era muy independiente, en uno de sus tantos viajes invitó a su amiga, debido a que el evento en el que participaría sería en Los Ángeles y tras múltiples, suplicas, el señor Winston accedió a dar su consentimiento para que su hija acompañara a la chica, eso sí tras escuchar millones de recomendaciones, consejos y advertencias.

El evento para el cual Luna había sido contratada era parte de un grupo de desfiles organizado por diversas firmas de ropa a nivel mundial, varios países se hacían presentes, Selene estaba maravillada al poder observar tan de cerca ese círculo que rodeaba la vida de su amiga.

Y mientras Luna trabajaba, Selene se paseaba por el lugar, veía para todos lados como si fuera el primer día de escuela, todo era nuevo, espectacular y grandioso para sus ojos, tanto así que ni siquiera veía bien el camino que andaba.

- Ouch- el quejido de una voz masculina la sobresaltó.

- Lo siento, disculpa, iba distraída- dijo en tono apenada la chica, -"como siempre"-pensó con sorna.

- Esta bien, no hay problema, además yo me cruce en tu camino- dijo despreocupadamente el joven frente a ella.

- Gracias- respondió tímidamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al observar lo guapo que era el joven, alto, cuerpo atlético, pelo casi plateado, ojos grises misteriosos y con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy, pensó la joven.

- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú, paseando por aquí sola?- cuestionó el con tono coqueto deleitándose con el sonrojo y belleza de la chica.

- Pues nada, entreteniéndome-.

- En serio- dijo sorprendido –pensé que eras modelo-.

- Oh no, yo solo acompaño a una, mi amiga Luna es la modela del equipo- bromeó.

- Ya veo-.

- Eh, bueno, tengo que irme, seguro que Alisson me esta buscando, nos vemos, adiós.

- Te despides sin haberte presentado- comentó él en tono divertido.

- Selene Winston- respondió automáticamente con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- Un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia y depositando un corto beso en la mejilla de la chica – Artemis Young.

Desde que la mano de Selene hizo contacto con la de Artemis, se sintió extraña y al sentir los labios del peliplateado posarse sobre su piel, calidez y una sensación experimentada en el pasado se hicieron presentes en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió de nuevo antes de continuar con su camino, dejando abrumado al recién conocido.

Al siguiente día Luna no trabajo y como tenían ocho días para entretenerse y disfrutar decidieron ir a la playa, el hotel en donde se hospedaban era muy lindo, no muy lujoso, pero si conocido y esto tenía maravillada a la joven londinense, debido a que era su primer viaje y ciertamente las playas en Estados Unidos eran algo muy diferente a lo que se acostumbraba en su país.

- Esta hermoso el día ¿No crees?-.

- Precioso- respondió radiante la modelo pelinegra - wow, apenas llegamos y somos el centro de atención- comentó Luna.

- ¿De que hablas?- cuestiono su amiga confusa mientras se untaba bronceador en su blanca piel.

- Esos chicos de allá, nos ven demasiado- indicó señalándolos.

- Luna eso no se hace- reprendió la chica, aunque miró sutilmente encontrándose con el mismo joven del día anterior.

- Es el chico con el que choque ayer- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que guapo- exclamó con júbilo.

- Si tú lo dices- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Ashhhh Selene, que aburrida-.

- Y así me quieres ¿No?- respondió la aludida en tono burlón.

- Bueno, soy la única que te aguanta-.

Ambas rompieron en carcajadas decididas a relajarse y disfrutar, el apuesto chico quedo olvidado.

Los días siguientes fueron ajetreados para Luna y Alisson debido a que de última hora la chica había sido contratada por una firma diferente a la suya para remplazar a otra chica que se había enfermado, Selene para pasar el tiempo, paseo y se dedico a explorar la ciudad, después de todo debía aprovechar el viaje, dudaba que volvieran a darle permiso. Finalmente la diversión termino, cansadas y agotadas, regresaron a Nueva York a seguir con su vida normal.

Los estudios y el tiempo hicieron que Selene casi olvidara los lazos que tenía con Londres, a sabiendas que su única familia eran sus padres, decidió seguir viviendo.

**Uno de esos días.**

- Te tengo una sorpresa- anunció Luna en tono enigmático.

- ¿Qué pasa?, Ya se te declaro Antonie- cuestionó la chica entre confusa y emocionada.

- Eso esta en proceso- respondió despreocupadamente – es algo más- dudó- mejor dicho alguien más- añadió.

- Ah si- Selene enarco una ceja -¿De quién se trata?-.

- De mi- contestó una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas.

- " Esa voz es de…. De ", pensó girando sobre sus talones para descubrir al recién llegado.

- Tú- gritó.

- Un gusto volver a verte Selene Winston-.

La joven balbuceó – pero como, tú, aquí- dijo tratando de hilar sus ideas-.

- Bueno Selene, creo que para enterarte de esa larga historia, necesitaras ir a tomar un café con él, después de clases, sería estupendo ¿No crees Artemis?-.

- Totalmente de acuerdo Luna-.

La rubia se quedo boquiabierta.

- Vamos a clases, no querrás que lleguemos tarde ¿Verdad?- comentó con voz cantarina su amiga.

- Tú vas a estudiar aquí- cuestiono asombrada al joven.

- Bueno, algo así-.

Luna veía sonriente la escena, después de todo ella sabía todas las respuestas a las preguntas de su amiga, pero sabía que la persona adecuada para sacarla de dudas era ese chico que a leguas se veía estaba interesado en su amiga.

- Te vemos en un rato- dijo la pelinegra sacando de su letargo a su amiga y caminando apuradamente, que si no, si llegarían tarde a clase.

Tal y como se había dicho, al finalizar las clases Selene y Artemis se fueron a tomar su café, resultó que el chico era fotógrafo, aunque su padre era un gran empresario textil, debido a eso se encontraba en el evento de los Ángeles, su familia no estaba muy de acuerdo con su elección de carrera, así que para darles gusto el peliplateado había decidido estudiar un diplomado sobre economía internacional en una prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York, aunque el tras fondo de todo eso era que en algún evento en donde el había prestado sus servicios como fotógrafo reconoció a Luna y decidió preguntar por Selene, ese mismo día con pretexto del curso, llegó hasta Nueva York con la firme convicción de conocer un poco más a la chica de la mirada dulce como el le había bautizado.

Artemis era atento, dulce, cariñoso y para sorpresa de la chica, Kenji había sido guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos, en el fondo de su corazón y su lugar lo ocupaba el guapo peliplateado, Luna ya lo había augurado que entre esos dos nacería algo más que amistad, y tras tres meses de conocerse y salidas inocentes, el chico decidió arriesgarse el todo por el todo.

- Hermoso atardecer ¿No crees?- comentó con admiración la chica mientras caminaban por Central Park.

- No es más hermoso que tú- respondió tiernamente el joven.

- Artemis – ella se detuvo de golpe para verlo a los ojos sonrojada.

- Es la verdad preciosa, vas a decirme que estoy loco y es que yo mismo creo que lo estoy- comentó nervioso –pero desde que te conocí me cautivaste, toda tu, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, ese brillo que desprende tu persona…-.

- Reconocimiento de fotógrafo- bromeó ella.

- No, es un reconocimiento de amor, estoy enamorado de ti- confesó acercándose a ella para perderse en el brillo de su mirada.

- Es que yo…

- No me respondas nada, se que quizás es pronto y bueno, no me conoces lo suficiente- tranquilizó él.

- También me gustas- confesó con timidez.

El sonrió al instante.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Antes de responder quiero que me prometas algo-.

- Lo que quieras-.

- Siempre se honesto conmigo, por muy dura que creas que es la verdad-.

- Siempre, te lo prometo-.

- Si quiero ser tu novia- respondió ella sonriendo.

El se acercó con cautela, abrazándola con delicadeza y aspirando el dulce olor de su perfume, de su esencia, embragándose con el sentimiento del amor que sentía por ella y que esperaba Selene sintiera por él, un tierno beso, selló ese compromiso de amor.

**En Londres.**

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy a pasado algo raro en mi vida, Kenji me besó y la nombró a ella, no se que clase de relación tengo con él, pero me queda claro que aunque yo le guste, su corazón aún late por ella, me duele, es horrible el dolor que se instala en mi pecho al ver sus sonrisas dirigidas a la nada, cuando se que son para ella, sus suspiros que igual le pertenecen, no es justo, yo estoy con él, acaso no le demuestro siempre lo que me importa, lo que lo amo, en fin, solo me queda esperar que pueda colarme en una rendija de su corazón para al menos deleitarme con algunas migajas de ese hermoso sentimiento que es el amor._

Ikuko suspiró audiblemente al terminar de escribir.

**En Nueva York.**

Un año había pasado, era el primer aniversario de su noviazgo con él, Selene estaba feliz y radiante, esto lo notaron sus padres apenas se sentó en la mesa a desayunar con ellos.

- El amor hace milagros verdad hija- comentó Ángela Winston con una radiante sonrisa.

La aludida sonrío con complicidad, su padre carraspeo incómodo.

- Me preocupa mucho dejarte sola, pero ese compromiso en Chicago es ineludible y aprovechando nuestro aniversario, pues…-

- Yo entiendo papá, no te preocupes, tú y mamá se merecen festejar, no todos los días se cumplen 20 años de casados-comentó la joven.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo su madre –con el compromiso de trabajo mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-bromeó.

- Te quedaras con Luna verdad-cuestionó el señor Winston en tono preocupado.

- Si papá, la señora Alisson pasara por nosotros-respondió en tono cansado.

-¿Y tu noviecito?-preguntó serio.

- No tenemos planes, tiene un compromiso de trabajo-informó tranquila.

- Mmmm-fue la simple respuesta de su padre.

- Deja de molestarla Rodrigo, ese chico la respeta y la quiere, eso se nota a kilómetros- expresó en tono conciliador su esposa.

- Esta bien, te llevaré a la escuela hija, subiré tu maleta de una vez, despídete de tu madre, no se verán hasta dentro de cuatro días-semi ordeno dejando el periódico que leí en la mesa y poniéndose de pie-.

Apenas salió de la habitación –cuídate mucho Selene y dile a Artemis que deben ser responsables-comento guiñando un ojo.

- MAMÁ- exclamó sonrojada la joven -¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-cuestiono apenada.

- Por favor hija, quien te va a creer que justo el día de tu aniversario de un año de noviazgo, ese encantador chico te va a dejar sola, además si los suegros no están pues…

- Es hora Selene, llegaras tarde- gritó el padre de la joven salvándola de la situación.

- Te quiero mamá, disfruta del viaje y deja de pensar cosas-comentó la chica apurada y tras un fugaz beso y abrazo a su mamá dio fin a la conversación.

"El amor, el amor"-pensó la señora Winston sonriendo, después de todo, ella también tenía mucho que celebrar.

Selene llegó puntual a clases y tras despedirse de su padre, se dirigió a su salón en donde una sonriente Luna la esperaba ansiosa, se sentó con gesto indiferente a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Y?- preguntó la pelinegra.

- ¿Y que?- contestó con aire inocente.

- No te hagas tonta Selene, ya sabes de lo que hablo ¿Qué planes tienes?-.

La rubia sonrío pícara –no estoy segura, pasará por mi a las ocho a tu casa ¿Crees que le moleste a Alisson?-.

- Claro que no, además ella saldrá con su nueva conquista-informó despreocupada.

- Siendo así- sonrío la chica.

- Oh Dios, voy a querer detalles-chilló emocionada Luna.

El profesor saludo al ingresar al aula y empezar la clase, dando fin a la conversación.

**En Londres.**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy las cosas han dado un giro inesperado, Kenji y yo estuvimos juntos, fue nuestra primera vez, lo sentí en mí, fui suya, fue la experiencia más irreal que he vivido, debo confesar que sabía que esto pasaría, nuestros besos y caricias se habían vuelto mas osadas en los últimos meses y su estado de ánimo por lo de sus padres me ayudo mucho, hoy él estaba tan disponible, tan cansado y necesitado de amor, que acepto totalmente todo lo que yo siempre he ofrecido, amo a ese hombre hoy hice una promesa, él será mió en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aunque también debo ser honesta cuando estamos en mi casa y sin que lo note lo he descubierto observando la última foto que me tome con Selene, aún piensa en ella y me duele, ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?, es una maldita, aún lejos me hace daño, por su culpa él no me ama como debería hacerlo, sobre todo después de lo que paso, lo único que me consuela es que nunca estarán juntos, ella perdió, hoy gane, hoy fui victoriosa, quisiera hablarle y contarle, pero se que no es una buena idea, lo mejor que pude hacer es cortar de raíz esa amistad, si la incluyo en mi vida de nuevo, perdería a Kenji y no puedo permitir eso. Nunca, estoy segura de que terminare siendo la señora Tsukino, tal y como mi mamá desea._

**Nueva York.**

Eran las ocho de la noche en punto y en el departamento de Luna el ambiente era tenso y con los nervios de una joven a flor de piel.

- Cálmate Sel, estará aquí pronto-comentó divertida la guapa modelo.

- Estoy calmada-respondió la aludida entre dientes.

- Si claro-contestó con ironía la primera.

El sonido del timbre anunció la llegada del dueño de los suspiros de Selene, Luna sonriendo se apresuro a abrir.

- Hola Romeo, tú Julieta esta a punto de tirarse por la ventana- saludo la joven.

- En ese caso debo apresurarme a impedirlo-bromeo él.

Al entrar los ojos del peliplateado abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Wow Selene, estas hermosa- expresó asombrado y como no la aludida llevaba puesto un vestido corto en color negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, tenía un sugerente escote en la espalda, era ajustado y hacía que la buena figura de ella fuera más estilizada.

- Gracias-contesto ella apenada –tú también estas muy guapo- y era la verdad, él lucía un traje negro sin corbata que contrastaba con su cabello y que lo hacía lucir muy sexy.

- Si yo fuera ustedes me iba ya, me imagino que tendrán muchoooo que hacer esta noche ¿No?-.

- LUNA-gritó la aludida.

- Vamos preciosa, tenemos una reservación en un lindo restaurante- ella asintió débilmente.

- Luna, si llaman mis padres-.

- No te preocupes, ya me se el plan-interrumpió ella.

Salieron rápidamente del departamento, Artemis reía a carcajada limpia y Selene ocultaba su rostro evidentemente apenada.

- No te preocupes por los comentarios de Luna hermosa-.

- Es que pues…Da por hecho que tú y yo-.

- Ssssstttt- callo a la joven con un fugaz beso –disfrutemos la noche, por eso no te preocupes, tenemos una vida por delante para demostrarnos nuestro amor-comentó él con voz seductora, ella asintió abrazándolo.

El restaurante elegido era un lugar en donde la comida italiana era la especialidad, Artemis eligió el menú y al iniciar la música ambos bailaron despacio y sin prisas, disfrutándose y disfrutando el momento. La noche apenas comenzaba y ambos eran conscientes, al terminar la cena decidieron caminar por Central Park, como un tributo al inició de la relación, ahí se habían declarado su amor. Los besos y las caricias eran constantes, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor que emanaba de la piel de ambos combinada con el vino que habían tomado los llevo consientes de lo que eso significaba al departamento que el joven tenía en la ciudad.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó él a una tensa chica de pie junto a la puerta de su casa.

- Agua por favor-articuló nerviosamente, lo cual noto su novio.

- Si quieres te llevo a casa de Luna-.

- NO-exclamó ella.

- No quiero que pienses o hagas cosas que no quieras-comentó el viéndola a los ojos.

- Te amo Artemis-murmuró ella antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

El aludido se sorprendió en primer lugar no por el beso y la actitud impetuosa de ella, si no por las palabras. Al separarse ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

- ¿Me amas?- cuestiono él sonriendo.

- Si-respondió ella sonrojada y abriendo los ojos, los cuales brillaban como él nunca antes los había visto.

- Yo también te amo Selene- y antes de que ella volviera a decir algo, el la beso apasionadamente.

El beso se fue intensificando, las manos de él exploraban debajo de su camiseta, acariciando la delicada piel de la joven, ella siendo más osada empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la camisa, al separarse a tomar aire, se veían a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para continuar al no haber rastro de duda en ninguno Artemis recostó a Selene en el sofá sin dejar de tocarla y acariciarla, el vestido de ella cayo hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto un lindo sostén de encaje, él gimió de excitación y ella desvió la mirada.

- Eres preciosa- murmuró –mírame- ordenó- quiero que me veas mientras te demuestro todo lo que te amo.

Ella sonrío y él se levanto para quitarse la camisa- esto debe ser especial- dijo y a continuación la alzo en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.

Ya estando ahí, de pie junto a la cama el sin dejar de observarla deslizo con delicadeza el vestido que cayo a los pies de la joven, el la observó maravillándose del cuerpo de su novia, ella se cubrió con las manos, después de todo era su primera vez.

- No te tapes, eres hermosa, no se como más describirte, todo en ti es perfecto Selene-.

Y mientras se besaban el llevo las manos de ella a los botones de su camisa incitándola a desabrocharlos, tarea que ella llevo acabo con cierta torpeza, yendo un poco más lejos le quito la camisa y desabrocho su cinturón.

- Espera- dijo él con la voz entrecortada por la excitación –te quiero en la cama- y dicho esto la recostó mientras la besa con pasión, gimieron al unísono cuando sus pieles se tocaron, la erección de él presiono el sexo de la joven haciéndola gemir, Selene sintió como algo se deslizaba de entre sus pliegues, algo que le indicaba que siguiera, que quería más.

- Ahora si hermosa, prepárate-anunció él.

Artemis se puso de pie y se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo jalón, dejando ver su bien dotado miembro, Selene se ruborizo al contemplar al guapo joven totalmente desnudo.

- Te toca a ti- ella entendió el mensaje y desabrocho su sostén el cual tenía un ligero broche al frente dejando expuestos sus pechos y unos erguidos pezones que el joven introdujo con ahínco en su boca, chupándolos y lamiéndolos con desesperación, ella mientras tanto gemía y acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de él.

En un hábil movimiento la tanga de la joven voló por la habitación, con los ojos cerrados ella solo era consciente del placer que la embargaba al sentir los besos y las caricias de él por todo su cuerpo, cuando llego a su feminidad se tenso, pero lo dejo pasar ya que las palabras de amor y ternura que el susurraba la tranquilizaban mientras el placer se encargaba de hacerla volar.

- ¿Qué hago para que tú sientas placer?- pregunto ella entrecortadamente.

- Sólo déjate llevar amor- dijo él, aun entre las piernas de ella mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris –estás toda mojada- indico mientras le lamía los pliegues interiores.

- ¿Y?-.

- Sigue lo mejor preciosa- dicho esto se situó en la entrada de la joven rozando la entrada con su pene –te va doler un poco-informó –tú debes decirme cuando parar ¿Si?-.

Ella asintió con un beso apasionado, la cordura de Artemis desapareció cuando la lengua de Selene se enroscó en la suya, penetrándola suavemente, esto causo que las uñas de la joven se clavaran en su espalda.

- Espera-suplico ella con ojos brillosos. El peliplateado beso sus parpados en un gesto tierno –te amo- repitió.

- Y yo a ti amor- dijo para después penetrarla completamente

El gritó de dolor de Selene hizo que el parara y la besara con ternura, unos instantes después ella lo tomo por los glúteos incitándolo a continuar, el se movía con ahínco, entraba y salía de ella, primero despacio y después cuando ella empezó a moverse también, el marco un ritmo más acelerado, los corazones de ambos latían desbocados, el amor estaba en el ambiente, los suspiros y gemidos de placer retumbaban en la habitación, las embestidas se hacían más violentas cada vez.

- Oh si, preciosa, si, si- siseaba él.

- Ahhh, ugggg, ¿Esto debe ser así?- pregunto ella.

- Y puede ser mejor- contestó él mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de la embestidas ocasionando que ella se arqueara de placer, el tomo uno de sus pechos y lo succiono sintiendo como las paredes de la joven empezaban a contraerse.

- Estas a punto amor y yo también- ella gritó cuando el clímax la alcanzó y dos segundos después el joven la imito descargándose dentro de ella.

- Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida-murmuró el agitado aún dentro de ella.

- Y tú eres lo que siempre anhele- respondió ella.

Se besaron con ternura, al sacar su pene Artemis gimió deseando más, pero sabía que quizá sería demasiado para su novia, así que simplemente la arropó con el edredón de la cama que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitar al iniciar la entrega, se abrazaron quedando frente a frente, sonreían cómplices, su relación había dado un gran paso, y ambos estaban felices por ello, las sonrisas en su rostro era una prueba más de que esa había sido una verdadera entrega de amor.

**Dos meses después.**

Una interesante conversación se llevaba acabo en un elegante y exclusivo restaurante, los protagonistas un apuesto peliplateado y un hombre alto, de cabello negro entre canoso muy parecido al primero pero con una expresión severa en el rostro.

- Ya decía yo que tú repentino interés en mi no era normal-dijo una voz en tono fastidiado.

- Soy tu padre, claro que me intereso en ti-expresó en tono grave –ahora tampoco estoy pidiendo algo tan horrible, es parte de tus obligaciones para con tu familia-informó con ironía.

- ¿Y mi vida?, Tengo un trabajo, una profesión y una vida aquí-contesto en tono molesto.

- Te necesitamos- afirmó.

- ¿Desde cuando?-cuestiono mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él- siempre te haz avergonzado de mi, de mis decisiones y sobre todo de mi forma de vida-cuestiono casi gritando.

- Respétame-exigió su padre- tus tíos murieron, tu primo esta muy verde para hacerse cargo de semejante responsabilidad-.

- Y yo estoy súper calificado ¿No?-ironizó el peliplateado.

- Estas preparado, no serás la cabeza principal, esa es mi responsabilidad, solo necesito que estés a mi lado, apoyándome-explicó.

El joven guardó silencio por varios minutos, sopesando la idea de su padre, era obvio que la vida laboral que se llevaba acabo dentro de una oficina nunca le había gustado, su vocación siempre había sido la fotografía, la libertad, eso era lo que lo llevo años atrás a tomar la decisión de vivir en un perfil bajo y alejado de la prestigiosa familia Young, uno nunca se desprende de la familia, pensó con frustración y su padre tenía razón, él tenía una responsabilidad, aunque no le gustará, el imperio que lo había llevado durante años a tener un nivel de vida desahogado no merecía que él fuera tan malagradecido e irresponsable, su abuelo le había enseñado a valorar lo que durante años le había tocado construir, además si el gran André Young se había presentado casi a suplicar su ayuda era porque estaba ó muy desesperado, lo cual dudaba ó como él decía él era lo que necesitaba para el puesto.

- No pienso pasar toda mi vida metido en una estúpida oficina-advirtió.

- Un año-negoció su interlocutor.

- Bien, si no me queda más remedio, debo renunciar a mi empleo, darme de baja en la universidad y hablar con mi futura esposa-.

- ¿Futura esposa?-cuestiono sorprendido- pensé que solo era una conquista más-se burló.

- Es la mujer que amo, con la que pienso casarme, en cuanto termine la universidad-.

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre, siempre dando por hecho tantas cosas-comentó en tono divertido.

- No voy a discutir ese asunto contigo-.

- ¿Cuándo llegas a Londres?-preguntó ansioso.

- En dos semanas-respondió secamente.

- Prepararé todo para tu regreso-respondió curvando una ligera sonrisa, ambos se levantaron y tras sostener la mirada clavada en el otro por varios segundos, se despidieron, uno a saborear su éxito, el otro a informarle a la dueña de su corazón de lo que les deparaba en el futuro, en un año para ser exactos.

Ese mismo día por la noche Artemis se presento en casa de su novia, había sido invitado a cenar y él había aceptado encantado, a pesar de que su suegro, el señor Winston era muy serio y estricto cuando salía con su novio, el chico se sentía halagado de que fuera aceptado como un miembro más de su familia, algo que en un futuro sería oficial.

Al llegar fue recibido por su sonriente novia que lo saludo con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, conversaron amenamente y tras comer el postre el matrimonio se retiro a su habitación para darles tiempo a solas a los enamorados.

- Te noto preocupado- dijo ella.

- Lo estoy- respondió intranquilo.

- Me cuentas-suplico, imitando la voz de una niña pequeña, su novio empezó a reír.

- Tengo que hacerlo-suspiro, ella noto que el cambiaba su expresión risueña de siempre por una de melancolía, lo cual la preocupo.

- Mi padre vino a visitarme-comenzó y suspiro –no nos llevamos bien-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Supongo que te extrañaba, tú me dijiste que solo se veían en los desfiles a los que asistes.

El negó con la cabeza –vino a más que eso-respondió en un murmullo –Selene, sabes que te amo, que cuando te conocí me pareciste una persona especial, por eso hice lo posible por verte de nuevo, me enamore de ti como un loco, pero tú sabes que además de ti-.

- Tienes una familia-completó ella -¿Te pidió que volvieras a casa verdad?- cuestiono melancólica – a Italia- afirmó.

- A Londres- corrigió él, Selene se tenso, hacía mucho que ya no pensaba en su ciudad natal- quiere que ocupe un puesto en la empresa familiar, eso es asunto de mi primo, pero él no esta listo, mi padre supone que yo si- explicó.

El se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella –hermosa, tengo que hacerlo, mi abuelo me inculco el amor por el trabajo, cierto que odio el encierro, pero se lo debo a él y a mi madre-.

- Lo sé-respondió con voz apagada- entonces es un hecho que te vas –el asintió -¿Cuándo?-.

- En dos semanas amor-.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?-.

El corazón del aludido se estrangulo de pena, la sonrisa de su novia que tanto adoraba desapareció dando paso a un rostro lleno de tristeza –un año-.

- Te amo Artemis- expresó ella con lágrimas, él, la abrazó para confortarla.

- Yo también te amo Selene, no habrá día que no hablemos por teléfono y prometo venir cada que me sea posible, un año pasará rápido- ánimo, ella por su parte se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de su amado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y aunque estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo como pudieron, la verdad es que no era suficiente, sobre todo cuando sabes que la persona amada se alejara de ti físicamente, ambos deseaban seguir con su relación, él porque, sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida y ella porque realmente se había enamorado de él.

Luna notaba como el semblante de su amiga era ahora sombrío y apagado, la había visto mostrarse serena y tranquila los días previos al viaje de su novio, pero apenas Artemis había subido al avión su amiga se había derrumbado, la escuela iba bien y salían con frecuencia, pero sus ojos delataban su estado de ánimo, lo cual fue muy evidente conforme pasaban los días y la comunicación del peliplateado de ser frecuente paso a ser casi nula, casi, porque a veces llamaba, solo que para frustración de la pareja, era cuando ella estaba fuera de casa ó dormida.

Y cuando se pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor, un día al estar en clases, Luna y Selene fueron llamadas a la oficina del director, todos sus compañeros silbaron en señal de burla, las aludidas se miraban una a la otra confundidas, al llegar el semblante de seriedad de la secretaria las hizo saber que algo no andaba bien, al entrar a la oficina, la presencia de Alisson, la madre de Luna, las sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mamá?-cuestiono sorprendida la pelinegra.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- inquirió Selene.

Los presentes se miraban unos a otros, buscando la forma de dar fin a las dudas que aquejaban a las jovencitas.

- Selene, tienes que ser fuerte- comentó con cautela Alisson.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Luna, la señora, la miró buscando algo de apoyo en ella.

- Señorita Winston, lo que vamos a decirle es un hecho confirmado-anunció el director.

- Hablen ya-demandó Luna.

- Tus padres sufrieron un accidente-soltó con voz entrecortada la madre de Luna.

- ¿Están bien?-preguntó dudosa.

- Selene- suspiró la mujer, Luna abrazo a su amiga temiendo lo que seguía –ellos no sobrevivieron-.

Y lo siguiente que la rubia supo es que su cabeza daba vueltas y una oscuridad empezó a envolverla.

El día del funeral compañeros de trabajo del señor Winston, vecinos, compañeros de la escuela, así como Luna y la madre de esta se daban cita en el panteón para dar el último adiós al matrimonio. Antes de retirarse todos expresaron sus condolencias a la joven, mostrando su apoyo, para sorpresa de Selene el jefe de su padre le había dicho que tenía una beca completa que cubría sus estudios universitarios, una compensación de varios miles de dólares por concepto de un seguro de vida y que además podía quedarse en el departamento ya que su padre lo había comprado, la beneficiaría en primer lugar era Ángela, pero al haber muerto también, la propiedad pasaba a ser suya. Aún de pie junto a la tumba, la chica se negaba a derramar alguna lágrima, parecía una zombi, deseaba dormir, despertar y notar que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, sabía que tenía que ser más fuerte que nunca y resignarse, estaba viviendo una horrible realidad, su realidad, ahora estaba sola.

- ¿Le avisaste a Artemis?-.

- No logre comunicarme con él-.

- ¿Te ha llamado?-.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

- Mamá dice que no debes quedarte en tu casa sola- comentó- ¿Ven a la mía?-.

- Para que, tarde o temprano habré de hacer frente a mis problemas, es mejor hacerlo ya, postergarlo no me hará sentir mejor- expresó con voz firme.

- Selene-susurró Luna consternada.

- Tengo miedo-murmuró, su amiga la abrazo, ambas ahí paradas en medio de la tragedia estaban poniendo su amistad a prueba, porque la amistad no es solo una palabra, es dar comprensión, cariño y apoyo en los momentos adecuado, y también de vez en cuando decir aquello que necesitamos escuchar no solo lo que queremos oír.

- Sabes, tengo una oferta de trabajo-comentó la modelo con aire indiferente, la rubia la observo confundida mientras viajaban en el taxi rumbo al departamento de los Winston.

- ¿Y?-.

- Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntas, se que estamos en escuela y eso, pero con tus calificaciones igual unos días fuera no afecta mucho…Creo-.

- No, gracias, ahora lo que menos me apetece es viajar, hay asuntos que tengo por resolver-.

- Es en Londres-dijo. La mandíbula de su amiga se tenso y desvió la vista hacia la ventana, pasaron minutos en silencio.

- Ya no le importo-murmuró- la pelinegra sabía que se refería a su aún novio –dijo que no importaba la distancia y si importo-comentó con voz apagada.

- Amiga-.

- Prometió nunca mentirme y me falló-.

- No deberías hacer conclusiones-justifico la pelinegra.

- Creo que es innecesario viajar hasta allá para comprobar lo que sé de sobra, pero lo haré-.

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron –gracias, se que las cosas no son como las piensas, tu misma lo verás-.

- Gracias a ti, eres una gran amiga-.

**Londres.**

El vuelo hacia la ciudad que había visto nacer a Selene fue tranquilo, aunque ella internamente sentía una gran melancolía, había nacido ahí, sus padres también, no tenía familiares con quien compartir la pérdida de ellos y además iba en busca de su novio, ojala que las cosas salieran todo lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba.

- Puedes venir a la fiesta de gala, empezará como a las 9:00- invito la guapa modelo pelinegra antes de salir a su desfile.

- No gracias, tengo otros planes-.

- Mamá me llevara al evento y regresa por ti-informó-.

- Lo sé, cuídate y éxito-.

- Gracias-.

Unas horas más tarde, Luna estaba tras bambalinas a la espera de iniciar su actuación, lucía un hermoso mini vestido cuello halter rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. Un cambio en la música ambiental indico que su turno había llegado, salió con una deslumbrante sonrisa dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí en su trabajo. Su vista vagaba de forma divertida y sugerente con cada rostro en el que posaba sus ojos, al pararse justo en el centro del escenario para esperar a que las modelos que había iniciado el recorrido la acompañaran sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa, Artemis Young se encontraba ahí viéndola con miedo, los labios de la pelinegra curvaron una maliciosa sonrisa y continuó con el show. Ya entrada la noche el cockteil del diseñador cuyo desfile acababa de concluir con un éxito arrollador daba inició.

- Luces bien Artemis- comentó con voz seca la modelo –y estás muy bien acompañado –ironizó al hacer alusión a una guapa chica pelirroja que había visto del brazo del joven.

- Todo tiene una explicación- se excusó.

- La cual no debes darme a mí- debatió ella.

- ¿Cómo esta?- cuestiono nervioso.

- Acaso no lo sabes- comento con burla –me sorprendes-.

- Por favor- bufo él fastidiado de la forma de contestar de la chica.

- Estamos hospedadas en el hotel "Luz Plateada", habitación 105-.

- ¿Estamos?- repitió él.

- Vino conmigo- y sin dar tiempo a réplica la chica se alejo a disfrutar de lo que ella auguraba sería una gran noche.

Artemis sudo frío, sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Selene, más no se sentía preparado para hacerlo aún.

Y mientras la fiesta seguía, en otro extremo de la ciudad.

Selene se encontraba justo enfrente de su antigua casa, derramaba lágrimas y como no evitarlo, la nostalgia se hizo presente. No podía tocar y decirles a los nuevos dueños que si le daban permiso de husmear por la casa, así que solo se dedico a admirar la sencilla construcción con melancolía. Finalmente decidió quedarse con los viejos recuerdos, las vivencias compartidas con sus padres y sobre todo la última imagen que aún tenía grabada en su mente: Ángela y Rodrigo con ella cerrando un capítulo de su vida al despedirse de ese lugar para dar paso a una nueva vida en Nueva York. Las remembranzas de su vida, la llevaron hasta unos metros de la casa de la que había considerado su mejor amiga tiempo atrás. Cuando se disponía a acortar la distancia, la puerta de la casa Aino se abrió para dar paso a un Kenji muy sonriente, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco inesperado, algo empezó a cosquillear en su interior, queriendo hacerse presente, Ikuko también apareció, ambos se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, una punzada de dolor la sobresalto, esa situación era algo superado pensó con irritación, ella amaba a Artemis, se recordó. La noche, testigo de la escena de los enamorados fue también silenciosa espectadora de cómo ella se dio la vuelta comprendiendo que nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Al llegar al hotel, el recepcionista le informo que alguien la esperaba en el bar del lugar.

Presurosa corrió al encuentro de la única persona que podía buscarla, de la única que ella quería ver en ese momento, su novio.

- Artemis- susurró a la espalda de un joven de cabellera plateada.

El aludido que estaba sentado en la barra del bar, volteo y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás hermosa?- saludó sin entusiasmo.

- No me abrazas-reprendió ella- te extrañe mucho-exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, Selene sintió como todo aquello que él le hacía sentir con el roce de sus cuerpos no apareció, el peliplateado apretó el agarre para deleitarse con el olor que desprendía la sedosa cabellera de la rubia.

- Selene- murmuró apartándose.

Ella observó la expresión de su rostro y en sí su actitud un tanto confundida -¿Cómo has estado?- cuestiono.

- No muy bien- contesto con sinceridad, tratando de descifrar la extraña mirada del apuesto joven.

- Me sorprendió saber que estabas aquí-.

- Tenía cosas que contarte- respondió rápidamente –aunque creo que tú también algo que decirme-.

-Yo-dudó él.

- Amor de lejos, amor de pensarse- bromeó la rubia.

- Te quiero Selene- afirmó viéndola con intensidad.

- Hasta hace poco decías que me amabas-contraataco.

El bufo exasperado –esperaba otra actitud de ti, estamos mal y tú estás con esa pasividad que fastidia, confróntame- exigió molesto.

- Lo único que te pedí es que me hablaras siempre con la verdad- suspiro –ahora te pregunto, vas a contarme- cuestiono calmada viéndolo con tristeza.

- Selene, yo-.

La madrugada sorprendió a Selene llorando, finalmente el dolor acumulado le estaba pasando factura. Luna y su madre que habían llegado del desfile, decidieron no preguntar nada y darle su espacio, Artemis llamó en varias ocasiones, mismas que nadie le dio respuesta a sus inquietudes, las cosas habían quedado muy claras entre ellos pensó la rubia con amargura, su amor no había sido tan fuerte.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con ellos el anhelado regreso a casa, en el avión la joven con el corazón roto por el dolor sollozaba en silencio, la vida la había golpeado con la pérdida, la desilusión y el desamor, dejaba una vida atrás, con la esperanza de un mejor mañana.

Trece años habían pasado desde ese día, Selene estaba en la gran manzana viendo los diferentes aparadores de ropa, desde que la adultez la asaltó se obsesiono con las compras, ahora ella era una gran publicista, al igual que lo había sido su padre, pero la moda era su gran debilidad, tal vez su gran amiga Luna tenía que ver con eso, trabajaba en una gran compañía muy estable y le pagaban muy bien, con el tiempo la resignación por la muerte de sus padres había llegado, los recordaba a diario, y deseaba fervorosamente algún día formar una familia y que esta fuera tan feliz como ella lo había sido con ellos.

Vivía sola en un hermoso departamento con una gran vista a los grandes edificios de Manhattan, el que había heredado de sus padres, lo había vendido, no podía soportar los recuerdos que la agobian al pensar que estaba completamente sola, la amistad de Luna y el apoyo de la madre de ésta fueron cruciales en esos momentos de su vida, en la actualidad, se podía decir que lo tenía todo, excepto el amor, había intentado encontrar a alguien para ser feliz pero sin éxito.

Cierto día Selene tenía un día difícil, tenía que proponer un nuevo proyecto a un inversionista, estaba impaciente sentía que su vida iba a dar un giro de 180º.

Entro a un gran edificio con grandes ventanas saludando a todos a quienes se encontraba su buen humor no había cambiando. Entro a la sala de juntas todos estaban reunidos ahí se detuvo a observar a cada uno de los presentes reconociendo a la mayoría.

-Buenos días, soy Selene Winston- se presentó ella, vestía un traje formal de color negro con el cual se le notaba su cuerpo bien formado, una blusa beige de botones con un escote discreto, zapatillas negras altas, su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a la media espalda- yo seré quien les imparte la junta-.

Su jefe la llamó para presentarle al presidente de la compañía que intentaban impresionar.

- Winston, te presento a Kenji Tsukino, dueño de "Textiles el milenio"-dijo con voz sería.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, sorprendida dudó en extender su mano, sobre todo porque la mirada del hombre que había sido su primer amor la recorría de pies a cabeza con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Princess Moon Light y Sailor Lady volvieron, jejeje.**

**Una enorme disculpa por la demora del capítulo, fueron causas de fuerza mayor, pero bueno, ya está aquí ahora les toca a ustedes juzgar, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ya saben denle click al botón verde.**

**Les avisamos que el próximo capítulo a más tardar en 15 días, si se puede antes, si no, ese será el tiempo límite para actualizar.**

**Cherri SA:** gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos que te guste el cap.

**BlairChiba:** ya actualizamos, lo mejor viene ya verasjeje, gracias por tu rw.

**Serenity233:** gracias por tu apoyo, perdón la tardanza.

**Neo Reyna Serenity**: gracias si tratare de conectarme más seguido, espero que te guste el cap.

**Seiya-Moon: **gracias por tu apoyo, aquí está el ojala te guste.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: gracias por el rw, nos alegrar que te haya gustado y esperamos tu rw.

**Serena Ramos:** más adelante se resolverán tus dudas te paciencia, gracias por tu comentario.

**Princess-serena-stukino-any-17:** gracias por el rw, espero que te guste el cap.

**Usako tenoh:** ya lo verasejeje, esperamos tu rw.


	3. Amor contra rencor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, nosotras solo los utilizamos sin fines de lucro y para entretener solamente.

**¡Hola niñas! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, notas finales abajo.**

**¡****A leer!**

**Capítulo 3: Amor contra rencor****.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

Su jefe la llamó para presentarle al presidente de la compañía que intentaban impresionar.

- Winston, te presento a Kenji Tsukino, dueño de "Textiles el milenio"-dijo con voz sería.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, sorprendida dudó en extender su mano, sobre todo porque la mirada del hombre que había sido su primer amor la recorría de pies a cabeza con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

**Capítulo actual:**

La junta duro más o menos 2 horas en las cuales Kenji no dejo de verla ni un momento, los años le cayeron muy bien a Selene meditaba el hombre, maravillado del aplomo que mostraba ella, muy segura de sí misma y más hermosa que nunca.

- Esto es todo por hoy espero su pronta respuesta, para cualquier duda sobre el proyecto estoy a sus órdenes, gracias por su atención- finalizó la junta seguida de aplausos y es que no cabía duda que era toda una profesional y sabia los tejes y manejes del negocio, poco a poco los asistentes salieron de la sala de juntas, cada uno saludo a Selene respetuosamente y alabando su trabajo, Kenji espero hasta ser el último y así poder conversar con ella.

- Hola Selene ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Kenji nervioso.

- Muy bien, gracias -contesto Selene con amabilidad negando a las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento salir a flote -¿Tú cómo estás?-.

- Bien- contestó son simpleza.

El silencio se hizo presente, solo se veían, y es que ambos estaban nerviosos y estaban muy ocupados intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta.

- Te ves muy bien Selene, es una verdadera sorpresa el que nos hayamos encontrado en estas circunstancias ¿No crees?- comento él.

- Así lo creo- respondió ella deseando salir de ahí antes de que sus piernas no pudieran soportar la presión y cayera al piso cual adolescente hormonal.

- Te apetece tomar un café conmigo-.

La incredulidad se reflejo en el rostro de la rubia. Su pensamiento se plago de ideas encontradas. "Como se atreve este hombre a tratarme como su fuéramos dos amigos que no se ven en días y sobre todo porque demonios tenían que volver estas malditas sensaciones que me atormentaban cada vez que lo tenía cerca de mí ¿Por qué?" Pensaba frustradamente.

- Bueno Kenji, a mi también me dio mucho gusto ver que estas bien, que eres el hombre exitoso que siempre creí que serías…

- Pero- la interrumpió él.

- Pero no creo que sea prudente que acepte tu invitación, no cuando hay negocios de por medio- declaró ella con firmeza, él solo sonrió divertido.

- Somos amigos- argumento él.

- Fuimos amigos en el pasado, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Entonces la veo mañana señorita Winston, tengo muchas dudas que aclarar con usted sobre el proyecto- bromeó él.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y sonrío- será un placer señor Tsukino, se dio la vuelta para abandonar el salón pero antes de retirarse giró de nuevo y su expresión desconcertó a Kenji.

- ¿Cómo esta Ikuko?- cuestionó convencida de que aún seguían juntos.

- De eso quisiera hablarte de manera privada- respondió con seriedad.

Selene negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí apresuradamente, negándose a incluir de nuevo a una parte de su pasado que ella creyó olvidar.

- El destino se empeña en juntarnos- murmuró Kenji con una sonrisa viendo como Selene que entraba a su oficina.

Mientras tanto la rubia entro a su oficina y se dejo caer en el suelo con una mezcla de emociones que parecían un torbellino a punto de nublar su claridad. No podía creer que él estaba ahí, en ese edificio justo en esos momentos y que lo hubiera rechazado y es que se sentía como una tonta, años creyendo que había superado su primer amor y al reencontrarse con él su cuerpo reacciona cual vil adolescente enamorada, frustrada se levanto de golpe ideando miles de maneras de evitar el estar cerca de Kenji, todas desechadas inmediatamente después de haber sido creadas, sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo y que en esos momentos su mejor amiga no podía aconsejarla ya que estaba en una sesión de fotos, se dispuso a ponerse al día con su agenda, talvez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido y si no, al menos dejaría de pensar en Kenji Tsukino, o eso creía ella.

Y mientras Selene despejaba su mente en el trabajo, Kenji se encontraba en un restaurante cercano debatiendo sobre la propuesta presentada hacía unas horas y que de aceptarse causaría revuelo en la imagen de su compañía textilera. Claro que él no atendía la conversación, su mente estaba enfocada en la imagen de ella, estaba maravillado con la mujer en que se había convertido, sus negocios requerían pasar mucho tiempo en Nueva York, cierto que el proyecto sería sometido a votación por parte del consejo operativo, pero él era el presidente de la compañía y como tal tenía la ultima palabra, nunca había creído en el destino, pero al volver a verla, su perspectiva cambio, era una segunda oportunidad que le presentaba la vida y esta vez no iba a desaprovecharla.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente y sin novedades, para tranquilidad de Selene, a pesar de que había coincidido un par de veces con su amigo del pasado él no había vuelto a salirse del plano profesional lo cual a su vez la tenía decepcionada -"Ashhh, quién te entiende Winston", nada te perece"- la reprendió la voz de la consciencia.

El sonido del intercomunicador de su oficina la distrajo - ¿Qué pasa Mimet?-.

- Tienes una visita- anunció su secretaria.

- Dile al señor Tsukino que no puedo recibirlo-.

- No es el señor Tsukino- la risa de Mimet desconcertó a su jefa que se ruborizo en el acto- es Luna- corrigió.

- Ya salga- respondió irritada la rubia, recordando que saldría a comer con su amiga.

Al salir de la oficina la imagen frente a ella la sorprendió y a la vez la molestó Luna platicaba animadamente con Kenji, reían y Selene solo pensó que su amiga era una vil traidora.

- Hola Sel- saludó Luna percatándose de la presencia de su amiga.

- Hola, nos vamos ya- apuro la aludida ignorando al hombre.

- Pues- el semblante apenado de la pelinegra la puso en alerta- verás amiga, se me acaba de presentar un imprevisto, me necesitan en la agencia- informó con gesto fatalista –pero ve con Kenji, este caballerito seguro será una buena compañía para ti-.

Y ahí estaba el meollo del asunto pensó Selene furiosa, su pronto ex amiga la estaba lanzando de lleno contra su pasado.

- Pues muy bien Luna, igual tengo trabajo en la oficina, así que como aquí- comento con una gran sonrisa notando la desilusión en el rostro de Kenji y cierto brillo en la mirada de su amiga.

- Te lo dije amigo- dijo Luna- ella preferiría una cena a una comida- explicó.

- Entonces a las ocho de la noche paso por ustedes- comentó el con entusiasmo e ignorando a Selene que tenía la mandíbula apretada por el enojo.

- Pues yo no iré, y por mí se pueden ir al diablo- les gritó antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su oficina tras dar un fuerte portazo.

- Creo que se enojo- se lamento él.

- Ya se le pasará- animo la pelinegra- pero, es mejor que nos esperes en el restaurante- recomendó la mujer sabiendo que para que su amiga acudiera a la cita tendría que utilizar toda la manipulación que poseía.

- Gracias- comentó el con sinceridad.

- No me agradezcas aún, la mejor parte es a partir de hoy, convencerla a ella, será más difícil-.

- Lo sé-.

El resto del día transcurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto, cuando la rubia llegó a su departamento su amiga ya se encontraba ahí, ignorándola Selene se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

- ¡LUNA!- gritó Selene.

La aludida entró muy tranquila y se situó frente a su amiga -¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te paso el berrinche?- ironizó.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- le gritó.

- Ropa- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y qué hace en mi cama?- replico.

- Quiero que escojas lo que vas a usar en la cena- comentó sonriente.

- No voy a ir-.

- Claro que vamos a ir- corrigió la pelinegra.

Tras una breve discusión que incluyo chantaje sentimental, ambas mujeres decidieron poner manos a la obra y arreglarse para la cita ó "la fatídica salida" como le había llamado Selene.

En su habitación y después de un relajante baño, se dirigió hacia su cama y reparó entonces en las diferentes combinaciones que su experta amiga había elegido para ella, la verdad es que no sabía que ponerse, se sentía nerviosa, como si fuera la primera cita de todas su vida, siendo que a su edad, ya había salido con muchos hombres, no entendía porque él seguía alterándola así, poniendo sus emociones a flor de piel, débil, y "deseosa" y cansada de tantas vueltas al mismo tema, se decidió finalmente por un vestido negro, largo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, la cual lucía sus piernas bien formadas y su esbelta figura, un escote que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de los senos y con unos tirantes delgados, escogió una zapatillas color plata de tiras y por ultimo unos accesorios que consistía en un juego de aretes largos y una pulsera de plata los cuales combinaban con las zapatilla y su bolso de mano de mismo color.

Eran las 7:30 cuando salió de su habitación encontrándose con su amiga quién le sonrío y levanto un pulgar indicándole que se veía perfecta, la guapa pelinegra lucía un vestido amarillo ajustado sin tirante y mangas, corto el cual estilizaba su figura, las zapatillas eran de color dorado, al igual que el bolso, el sus accesorios consistían en su inseparable reloj y unos discretos aretes tipo arracada.

- Ya es hora de irnos amiga, no queremos que el galán se impaciente ¿Verdad?- expresó bromista Luna.

- Solo voy porque me obligaste- bufó la rubia.

- Si claro, por eso te esmeraste tanto en arreglarte- ironizó la guapa pelinegra.

Selene estaba por replicar, pero para cuando las palabras adecuadas llegaron a su mente su amiga ya había salido del departamento, así que molesta y resoplando de indignación corrió para alcanzarla, no sin antes apagar las luces y cerrar bien su amado hogar. Al bajar noto que Luna ya había detenido un taxi, así que sin decir palabra alguna subió en él, con los nervios destrozándole el entusiasmo se concentro en no pensar ya cuando estuviera frente a él dejaría que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente, además Luna estaría con ellos, así que por conversación para la velada no tenía porque preocuparse.

Su amiga notaba la gran lucha interna, pero fiel a lo hablado con el protagonista de los pensamientos de Selene decidió esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: "Rapsodia", era uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad y el favorito de Selene, la cual volvió a pensar la palabra traidora y observó a su amiga con recelo mientras esta solo se encogía de hombros. Al entrar a la recepción, por ser caras conocidas y clientes recurrentes fueron atendidas de inmediato.

- Señoritas Winston y Yang, un placer tenerla de nuevo por aquí- saludo con amabilidad el administrador del lugar.

- Gracias señor Adams- respondió Luna.

- ¿Quieren una mesa especial?- les pregunto, a sabiendas de que casi siempre olvidaban reservar y por ser clientes especiales siempre se les conseguía una no importando la circunstancia.

- No, de hecho hoy si tenemos reservación- aclaró la rubia, el hombre se desconcertó un poco y después volvió a sonreír.

- Ya veo, pasen entonces- les indico animándolas a entrar, ¿A nombre de quién esta la reservación?-.

- Kenji Tsukino- respondió Selene.

- Oh, claro, síganme por favor-.

Las condujo hacia la parte especial del restaurante, solo en ocasiones especiales el jardín de "Rapsodia" era ocupado y para sorpresa de las dos féminas hoy sería una de ellas, Luna sonrió y murmuró algo que Selene pensó en voz alta al ver Kenji que vestía un tuxedo negro con camisa blanca y un moño negro como corbata, Selene no podía quitarle la mirada de encima Kenji se veía muy guapo y él a su vez tampoco podía dejar de verla.

- Yo también creo que se ve espectacular- murmuró Luna al oído de su amiga haciéndola sonrojar.

El señor Adams, se retiro deseándoles una amena velada, dejando al trío en total privacidad.

-Buenas noches Selene, buenas noches Luna, se ven hermosas, espectaculares- comentó con admiración el castaño mientras retiraba las sillas para que ella tomaran asiento, cual caballero era.

- Nosotras también creemos que te ves espectacular ¿No Sel?-.

La rubia solo fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

La conversación fue fluida en todo momento, para evitar complicaciones, ordenaron la especialidad de la casa y decidieron acompañar su cena con un vino blanco. Luna lucía bastante entretenida y fascinada con el castaño el para consternación de la rubia que prefería entretenerse jugando con su celular y manteniéndose en silencio.

- En un momento regreso, voy al tocador- anunció Luna desconcertando a su amiga.

- Te acompaño- dijo Selene.

- Selene-la reprendió su amiga- no seas mala y hazle compañía a nuestro guapo anfitrión- comentó haciendo notar que estaba molesta y guiñándole un ojo al aludido que solo sonrío discretamente.

- Y si en verdad necesito ir al baño- resopló indignada la rubia.

- Hubieras ido desde antes- argumentó la pelinegra retirándose rápidamente sin darle tiempo de replica a su amiga.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, pero Kenji un tanto irritado por la actitud de la joven decidió lazarse al ruedo.

- No pareces muy feliz con mi compañía, de haber sabido que mi presencia te era tan molesta no hubiera insistido tanto en la cena- comentó con tono de arrepentimiento el castaño.

Selene enfoco su vista en él y parpadeo sorprendida –no es eso- contesto apenada.

- ¿Entonces que?- le increpó irónico – explícame, pensé que éramos amigos, que yo te agradaba-.

Ella por su parte desvió la mirada, verlo con ese gesto de desilusión la hizo darse cuenta de que actuaba de forma inmadura y después de todo él tenía razón, habían sido buenos amigos, y aunque cada quien tuviera su vida, ella debía actuar de otra forma por los buenos tiempos, aunque su autocontrol estuviera a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Discúlpame Kenji, me he comportado de una manera terrible contigo, es solo que…

- Esta bien Selene, no te preocupes- la radiante sonrisa que él el ofreció la deslumbro por unos segundos, mismos que el aprovecho para tomar su mano, la corriente eléctrica que desato este acto encendió las alarmas de terreno peligroso impuestas por la rubia.

- Gracias por no tomar de mala manera mis arranques de obstinación- comentó ella tratando de sonar bromista y retirando la mano.

- Sin esos arranques, no serías tu Sel- dijo riendo el castaño.

- Supongo- respondió ella sonrojada.

A lo lejos Luna observaba son una gran sonrisa a la pareja, sacó su celular y se dispuso a realizar una llamada posteriormente se unió a sus amigos que al verla llegar continuaron conversando ahora de manera más fluida, bromeando y recordando viejas anécdotas.

Al poco rato, el sonido del celular de la guapa pelinegra interrumpió la reunión, tras disculparse por tener un ligero contratiempo y ante la aterrada mirada de su amiga Luna se marchó dándoles a Selene y Kenji un toque más íntimo.

- Y dime Selene que has hecho en todo este tiempo- preguntó con curiosidad su acompañante mientras se introducía un trozo de tarta, el postre que se encontraban deleitando en ese momento.

- Pues, termine mi carrera, tengo éxito en lo que hago, me ha ido muy bien- concluyó.

- Y en los asuntos del corazón como estas- preguntó con Kenji con gran interés, logrando que Selene se atragantara, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan pronto.

- Me encuentro tranquila, hace algunos meses termine una relación, y me siento bien sola- dijo segura- y tú que has hecho- preguntó y es que a pesar de tener más de dos horas juntos, la plática no había sido tan personal, solo trabajo, bromas y recuerdos, siempre evitando a Ikuko, aunque se moría por saber que era de ella, si estaban juntos ó no.

- Pues yo estoy básicamente igual que tú- sonrío y ella lo imito aunque evidenciando nerviosismo -también estudie, a la muerte de mi padre tome la dirección de la empresa, me case y tengo dos maravillosos hijos de 7 años- respondió con naturalidad.

- Me alegro por ti, eres feliz, eso es lo que importa- comentó con un aire de nostalgia y es que en verdad él se merecía ser feliz, aunque interiormente le hubiera gustado que dijera que estaba libre, como pudo pensar que seria diferente, - Ikuko que ha pasado con ella- pregunto con gran curiosidad, a caso ella será la esposa y si es así por que no vino con él, pensó la rubia.

- Ella fue mi esposa Selene- el tono de pasado que empleo el castaño no se le escapo a la joven, pero decidió no interrumpir- nos casamos cinco años después de que te fuiste y es la madre de mis hijos, ella falleció hace cuatro, años, padecía una enfermedad de corazón- comentó Kenji mirando al horizonte y es que recordar su fugaz matrimonio en donde lo único eran sus hijos lo ponía melancólico, eso y los reproches de la que fuera su esposa por no amarla.

- Oh Kenji lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras mal- expresó ella triste y apenada, además de consternada, ya que su mejor amiga de la escuela falleció y ella ni enterada, aunque debía aceptar que desde su salida de Londres muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluyendo al amistad que la había unido a la peliazul.

- No te preocupes ya lo supere- dijo él sonriendo débilmente.

- No me disculpes, me siento pésima, ¿Cuándo supieron que estaba enferma?... Yo hable con ella meses después de llegar a Nueva York y se oía perfecta-.

El se sorprendió ante la revelación - ¿Hablaste con Ikuko?- cuestiono sorprendido.

- Si- afirmó ella- con Ikuko solo una vez, le pedí que saludara a todos y después en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se encontraba, siempre estaba contigo-apuntó suavemente.

- Nunca lo supe- contestó contrariado y viéndola a los ojos, "yo que pensé que nos habías olvidado", pensó.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tus hijos?- preguntó Selene tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Que distraído soy jeje- dijo poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza- Mina y Andrew son mellizos- finalizó.

- Haz de extrañarlos mucho- el asintió - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas aquedar en Nueva York?- pregunto- si se acepta el proyecto tardaría en realizarse de seis meses a un año, no creo que quieras estar separado de tus hijos por tanto tiempo-.

- Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario, ya que el proyecto ha sido fue aceptado por mi junta directiva y pues con respecto a mis hijos, ellos vendrán en unas semanas más, al finalizar el año escolar- ella sonrío- además tengo algo más que hacer aquí, y hasta no lograrlo, no me iré, no lo dejare pasar de nuevo- comentó él con seguridad y viéndola fijamente, ante este hecho Selene no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

- Me encantaría conocer a tus hijos- expresó emocionada la rubia y tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de sus corazón.

La cena transcurrió de manera amena, al finalizar decidieron dar un paseo por la bella ciudad neoyorquina, él decidió acompañarla a su departamento, el despidió caballerosamente con rumbo a su hotel con una gran sonrisa.

Durante la semana siguiente no se dejaron de frecuentar, ya que se veían en la agencia donde ella trabajaba, en las oficinas de él, por motivos de trabajo o salían juntos, su amistad y su atracción uno por otro era cada vez más evidente, esto ante la aprobación de Luna que estaba feliz por el brillo que los ojos de su amiga mostraban, algo que no había pasado desde la desilusión amorosa con Artemis.

El día de la llegada de los niños Tsukino, Kenji y Selene esperaban a los pequeños, la rubia había accedido ante la insistencia de él, el papá estaba muy emocionado por ver a sus hijos, los extrañaba demasiado, por otra parte Selene estaba inquieta e intranquila por ver a los hijos de Ikuko y Kenji, y es que desde que se habían vuelto a ver eran inseparables, las miradas de él y sus comentarios de un futuro que siempre la incluía a ella habían hecho despertar ese amor que ella había decido guardar, pero ahora, con una segunda oportunidad en frente iba a aprovecharla, esperaba que los niños la aceptarán como amiga, lo demás, el tiempo lo diría.

Dos pequeños rubios aparecieron y tras reconocer a su padre corrieron desesperados hacia él.

- Hola papi te extrañe mucho- dijo una niña de cabello rubio con un moño rojo amarrado en una media coleta y de ojos azules la cual lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Yo también Mina, te extrañaba mi pequeña y tú Andrew, ¿Tú no me extrañaste?- pregunto al niño rubio de ojos verdes con fingido dolor.

- Claro papá, pero Mina me ganó- comentó Andrew haciendo puchero y abrazando a su papá.

- Eso no es cierto, tú no te apurabas- debatió enojada Mina.

- Ya no discutan, que les quiero presentar alguien- los interrumpió Kenji tomando la mano de Selene que hasta ahora se encontraba ajena a la conversación.

- Hola niños, mucho gusto mi nombre es Selene, amiga de sus padre y también de su madre- dijo agachándose a la altura de los niños con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu eras amiga de mi mamá también?- preguntó Andrew con inocencia.

- Fuimos las mejores amigas en la escuela, cuando yo vivía en Londres- respondió.

- ¿Tú eras la amiga que también estaba enamorada de mi papá?- dijo Mina perspicaz y viéndola detenidamente "ella será la mujer que mamá decía que era mala", pensó la niña- oh, disculpa- comentó apenada- se me salió, no puedes ser tú, se ve que eres buena persona- alegó algo consternada la niña, Selene le sonrío nerviosa y recordando que les había comprado algo les tendió los obsequios.

La rubia estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Mina, quizás eso quería decir que Ikuko sabía lo que sentía por Kenji y ella no se dio cuenta. Y el padre de la pequeña solo atino a recordar el inicio de la relación con su fallecida esposa.

**Flash back****.**

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Ikuko?- dijo Kenji enojado separándose de ella.

- Porque te amo, que no te das cuenta-.

- Tú sabes que yo quiero a Selene - gritó preocupado viendo para todos lados.

- Ella no te ama como yo- dijo Ikuko enojada- y ni la busques que ella no va a venir, me dijo que tenía una cita con un chico que se le declaró ayer- mintió sabiendo que la chica no iba a regresar después de lo que había visto.

- ¿Qué?- murmuró sorprendido el chico.

- Por eso vine aquí, para hacerte compañía- expresó con una fingida dulzura.

- Eso no es cierto ella me lo hubiera dicho- comentó el castaño con tristeza.

- Como te lo iba a decir si ella sabe lo que sientes por ella, no quería lastimarte- él la miro sorprendido -crees que no se daba cuenta si se te nota mucho- volvió a besarlo y en esta ocasión el beso fue correspondido -inténtalo conmigo para que ella no se sienta mal, además no pierdes nada- susurró al oído del chico, sabía que debía usar a su conveniencia los confundidos sentimientos de Kenji.

- Está bien Ikuko lo vamos a intentar- respondió no muy convencido, no sabía que pensar, pero si era mentira lo que su ahora novia decía ¿Dónde estaba Selene?, ¿Por qué no había llegado?

**Fin de flash back****.**

Kenji ahora entendía tantas cosas, los reproches de su esposa, su inseguridad por el recuerdo de su amiga, su molestia por preguntar por la rubia, y el hecho de que el no sabía nada de esa llamada que Selene le había comentado. Sus reflexiones tenían que esperar, pensó con entusiasmo, ya que si ella lo había amado, entonces conquistarla sería más fácil.

Niños en donde ésta Arthur- preguntó Kenji, el nombrado era su chofer en Londres y al único en que podía confiar el cuidado de sus hijos.

- Fue por las maletas, seguro no tarda –dijo Andrew apuntando al señor pelirrojo que venía con muchas maletas.

- También vino mi abuela- completó Mina mientras jugaba con la muñeca que le había obsequiado la rubia.

Berjerite Aino había viajado con sus nietos para asegurarse de que se establecieran tal como su estilo de vida lo requería, al acercarse después de resolver el papeleo con la aduana, vislumbro a la mujer que acompañaba al que consideraba su yerno, la rabia se apodero de su ser.

- "A sí que tan pronto te conseguiste a alguien que te calentará tu cama- pensó con ironía"-.

La sorpresa fue en aumento al descubrir la identidad de la joven, Selene amable extendió la mano para saludar a la madre de la que fuera su mejor amiga, aunque la mujer en un gesto de total antipatía ignoro a la chica mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con el chofer sobre el equipaje y otras tonterías. Situación que solo la observadora de Mina notó.

- Bueno niños, es hora de irnos a nuestra nueva casa- anunció el castaño, todos salieron de aeropuerto rumbo al nuevo departamento que Kenji había adquirido durante su estancia en Nueva York, el cual estaba en el mismo edificio que el de Selene, era espacioso con cuatro habitaciones con su respectivos baños, cocina, sala, comedor y una hermosa terraza que daba vista a la hermosa ciudad, la rubia se había tomado la molestia de preparar un aperitivo por que tal y como comprobó los recién llegados estarían muy hambrientos, todos agradecieron el gesto, menos la señora Aino que se retiro a desempacar de muy mal humor.

- Papá me encanta- decía maravillada Mina viendo lo lindo que estaba el lugar - Andrew voy a ganar, escogeré el mejor cuarto, ducho esto salió corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones.

- No es justo Mina, nací primero, por lo tanto, debo de escoger primero- gritó Andrew corriendo atrás de su hermana.

- Señor yo también me retiro- dijo Arthur dirigiéndose hacia a la cocina.

- Kenji yo también me voy, para que disfrutes tu tiempo con tus hijos- comentó Selene dando la media vuelta caminando rumbo a la puerta.

- Espera- la detuvo él tomándola del brazo- es cierto lo que dijo Mina, tú estabas enamorada de mi- preguntó con voz casi inaudible.

- Para que quieres saber, el pasado es eso, ahora hay que vivir el presente respondió con tranquilidad.

- Me encuentro en tu presente- preguntó el acercándose a ella rozando sus labios.

- Quiero creer que sí, a menos que tú creas que es tarde y no hay un nosotros en tu vida- argumentó expectante.

- No Selene, aun no es tarde- dijo Kenji viéndola a los ojos- yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho- aseguró.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creer lo que Kenji le acaba de decir – porque nunca me lo dijiste- ahora fue ella quien preguntó.

- Cuando te lo iba a decir, fue cuando no llegaste al parque e Ikuko me dijo que te habías quedado de ver con un amigo que te gustaba- respondió algo contrariado.

- Ese día te iba a decir lo que sentía por ti, pero te vi con Ikuko besándose, así que me di la media vuelta y me aleje, no quería interferir en su relación- finalizó ella con un hilo de voz, recordando el dolor de ese tiempo.

- Por eso acepte a Ikuko, porque quería olvidarte, pero no pude, por más que quise amarla no lo logre, aun estando casados, tu siempre estabas presente en mis pensamientos- finalizó abrazándola.

- Yo también te amo, nunca pude olvidarte- comentó correspondiendo a su abrazo- por eso te huía cuando nos volvimos a ver, tenía miedo de que mis sentimientos que creía superados volvieran, de ilusionarme y sufrir- el beso sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso nunca pasará Selene, te quiero en mi vida para siempre- ella asintió derramando algunas lágrimas - aceptas ser mi novia- cuestiono Kenji emocionado y separándose para verla a los ojos, ella asintió y sellaron su noviazgo con un tierno beso en cual se demostraban lo sentían uno por el otro.

Ellos no notaron que Berjerite había visto y oído todo, sus ojos llenos de rencor se fijaban en la figura de la rubia, ella era una mujer rencorosa y la pérdida de su hija la había vuelto más amargada aún, así que si ellos pretendían estar juntos, los dejaría, pero al igual que Ikuko, Selene viviría con el peso del pasado y tenía un arma infalible para eso, sus nietos y el diario de su hija.

Los mellizos Tsukino también veían la escena sonrientes y con una mirada de picardía, ellos habían perdido a su madre cuando eran muy pequeños y tenían vagos recuerdos de ella, su padre se veía feliz y a ellos les había caído bien la joven, así que les parecía bien que su padre tuviera una novia.

**Uno de esos días.**

- La verdad hija, nunca creí que esta estupidez que escribías fuera de alguna utilidad- río- tú sabes que no es justo Ikuko, ella siempre estuvo entre ustedes dos, así que ahora tú serás la sombra que opacara su felicidad- declaró con una sonrisa.

Y es que Berjerite veía como la rubia ganaba terreno en el corazón de sus nietos, lo cual la ponía furiosa, por eso decidida hizo una jugada decisiva en la vida de los Tsukino.

- ¿Qué opinas de Selene Mina?- cuestionó mientras cepillaba el cabello de la niña.

- Nada-.

- Sabes que ella va casarse con tu padre ¿Verdad?-.

- La pequeña asintió –dijo que le iba a pedir eso, que se casará con él- comentó distraída.

- Entonces Selene va a ser tu nueva mamá- aseguró la mujer.

- No- gritó la pequeña rubia- será la esposa de papá- alegó, yo ya tuve una madre-.

- Lo se linda, pero tú sabes que cuando una esposa llega, se convierte en la madrastra de los hijos y después intenta ser la madre- comentó con un toque de dolor- quizás ya ni quiera que me llamen abuela.

La niña dudó unos segundos, pensaba en lo que su abuela decía.

- A Andrew le cae bien- dijo Mina algo contrariada.

- ¿Y a ti?-.

- No-.

- Eso es bueno, mi pequeña, ayúdame a mantener vivo el recuerdo de tu madre- suplico con un sollozo.

- Si abuela, yo te ayudaré-.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo-.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, el noviazgo de Kenji y Selene iba muy bien, como ya estaba cerca de terminar el proyecto que los había reencontrado, el castaño decidió, que ya era hora de pedirle matrimonio, no podía aguantar las ganas de estar con ella día y noche, en cambio la relación de Selene con los mellizos no era de todo bien, Mina le decía cosas hirientes cuando no estaba Kenji cerca al igual que Andrew que se dejaba manejar por su hermana y abuela, ya que estas le decían: "_Hay que sacar de nuestra vida a Selene, ella va ser la causante de que nuestro papá nos deje de querer". _Esto confundía al pequeño rubio, no sabía qué hacer, Selene se había ganado su cariño pero no podía darle la espalda a su hermana.

Kenji invitó a cenar a Selene al mismo restaurante en donde habían cenado juntos, por primera vez cuando se rencontraron, ahí le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto muy emocionada, la velada fue muy romántica.

La boda se llevo a cabo 2 meses después, fue muy sencilla, pero elegante, entre los invitados se encontraban Mina y Andrew, Arthur, familiares lejanos de Kenji, socios, Luna y algunos amigos de Selene, la recepción fue en el hotel en donde Kenji estaba hospedado cuando recién llegó, Mina trato de aparentar que estaba contenta ante tal a acontecimiento, pero por dentro estaba que se moría, al igual que su abuela, solo que esta no ocultaba su molestia.

La novia se retiro discretamente para acudir al tocador y en el camino su amiga Luna decidió acompañarla.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas la cual conocía muy bien la rubia y que también logró sobresaltar a la pelinegra.

- ¿Artemis?- murmuró la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono alterada su amiga.

- Un gusto verlas de nuevo- ironizó él, ambas mujeres se sentían contrariadas por la presencia de él a la par que ofuscadas, después de todo él había destrozado el corazón de la rubia al casarse con otra.

- Vete- le exigió Selene- no te quiero en mi boda- espetó furiosa.

- No tienes vergüenza- secundo Luna.

- A sí que aquí estas primo- saludó alegre Kenji Tsukino- veo que ya conociste a mi esposa Selene y a su mejor amiga Luna- comentó sonriente.

- De hecho ya nos conocíamos- las aludidas se tensaron.

- El era fotógrafo en uno de mis desfiles- respondió rápidamente la ex modelo ahora, ya que se dedicaba por completo a su agencia en donde le iba muy bien.

- Oh vaya fue en tu época loca ¿No?- bromeó el castaño.

- Claro- respondió Artemis viendo con extrañeza a la mujer que había amado en su época loca.

Tras ese breve encuentro las miradas de su ex novio no dejaban de incomodar a Selene que sonreía con nerviosismo a todos sus invitados, cuando se anunció que era hora de retirarse para los novios, se dirigió a una habitación cercana en donde se cambiaría de ropa topándose con Artemis nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quieres le espeto derrotada?-.

- ¿Era él verdad?-cuestiono –Kenji era de quien estabas enamorada cuando te conocí- preguntó de nuevo sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros.

- Si- respondió segura.

- Que ironías de la vida, yo deseando verte de nuevo en cuanto pise esta ciudad y te encuentro casándote y con mi primo- ironizó el guapo hombre, apretándola contra él.

- Suéltame- exigió nerviosa –respétame- gritó intentando separarse de él.

El ni se inmuto por los gritos de ella y en un arrebato la beso apasionadamente ignorando el hecho de que no era correspondido y ocasionando que las lágrimas brotaran de esos hermosos orbes.

- Lo siento-murmuró apenado y alejándose de ella –aún te amo Selene- dijo antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

Confundida y llorosa la rubia entró rápidamente a la habitación recordando que su esposo la esperaba ansioso para su noche de bodas.

Y mientras esto pasaba en todo momento la presencia de Berjerite estuvo presente, sonriendo malévolamente.

Para fortuna de la rubia, el primo Artemis se había ido a Italia, en donde residía actualmente así que al regreso de su noche de bodas, tomo posesión de su lugar como la nueva señora de la casa, ante la molestia de la abuela de los pequeños y la furia de la pequeña Mina que ahora era todo un problema debido a su conducta rebelde, grosera y altanera para con la esposa de su padre.

El proyecto finalizó y después de él le siguió uno más y con mucho éxito, ya terminados, se decidió que regresarían a Londres, Selene renunció a su trabajo y se fue con su esposo, Luna se entristeció por la partida de su amiga, casi hermana, pero entendió que finalmente estaría con el amor de su vida y tras muchos consejos y hacer prometer a la rubia que seguirían en contacto la nueva familia Tsukino regresó a su país de origen.

Al poco tiempo de haber llegado a Londres Selene no se sentía muy bien, tenia nauseas y mareos, no sabía que lo causaba, así que fue al doctor y este le confirmó que estaba embarazada, tenía seis semanas de gestación, estaba feliz no tardo en ir a decirle a Kenji la nueva noticia, al comunicarle la noticia a los mellizos las cosas no pasaron como habían deseado.

- Papá que pasa- pregunto Mina con indiferencia- y es que el trato con la niña era muy difícil debido a sus desplantes y majaderías todo apoyado por su abuela.

- Hijos- haciendo una pausa - Selene y yo les tenemos una maravillosa noticia- dijo feliz y sosteniendo la mano de su esposa.

- Ya papá, dinos- decía Andrew emocionado.

- Van a tener un hermanito-dijo Kenji emocionado tocando el vientre de su esposa -Selene está embarazada- finalizó sonriente al igual que su esposa.

- ¡¿Qué?!... Yo no quiero un hermano, no y no- expresó Mina furiosa, tras su berrinche y verlos de mal manera, se fue corriendo a su recamara.

- Déjala papá, en una rato se le pasa, -concilió Andrew tranquilo- por fin voy a tener un hermanito- sonrío- ¿Qué va hacer?- dijo emocionado y abrazando a Selene.

- Todavía no lo sabemos hijo, es muy pronto para saberlo- respondió Kenji sorprendido y dolido por la actitud de su hija.

- Voy a ver a mi hermana –anunció el pequeño rubio saliendo de la sala.

- Al parecer Mina no tomo bien, la llegada del bebé- afirmó Selene preocupada.

- Solo dale tiempo- expresó algo consternado el futuro papá acariciando aún el plano vientre de su esposa, en donde la semilla de su amor crecía.

A unas semanas del anunció del embarazo de Selene la señora Berjerite sufrió una embolia cerebral que la mantenía convaleciente, ya que el resultado del ataque la había dejado sin poder caminar y con poca movilidad en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, así que por sus hijos Kenji la tenía en su casa bajo los cuidados de una enfermera ya que la mujer no podía soportar la presencia de Selene a pesar de los esfuerzos de la rubia por cubrirla de sus atenciones.

Para consternación de Kenji, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para su esposa, la culpaba de todo, inclusive de que su abuela estuviera enferma, y es que a pesar de que Berjerite hablaba poco en ese tiempo, en el pasado había llenado la cabeza de la pequeña rubia de ideas equivocadas sobre Selene, un día que el castaño la había visitado inclusive insinuó que la niña no era de él y le relato a su modo lo que ella había visto aquella vez en la recepción de la boda. Seguro del amor de su esposa y de que eran puros inventos de la señora enferma, él hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario, más no Mina que ahora tenía otro pretexto para no querer al bebé que crecía sano en el vientre de su madrastra.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, un 31 de junio Selene había despertado algo incomoda, sentía unas incómodas punzadas en el vientre, no quería asustar a Kenji pero los dolores se fueron haciendo más agudos y con mayor frecuencia se encontraba caminando en su cuarto para tranquilizarse, cuando de repente se le rompe la fuente así que le hablo a su esposo diciéndole que estaba a punto de dar a luz, esto la llenaba de emoción ya que ambos querían tener a su bebé en sus brazos, Kenji llego lo más pronto que pudo a la casa y junto con Arthur, la llevo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, estaba muy nervioso y emocionado, Selene estuvo varias horas en labor de parto, hasta el llanto de un bebé golpeó sus oídos e inundo su corazón de la calidez de la paternidad.

- Es una niña- anunció el doctor que la atendió- esta perfecta- agregó sonriente y pasando a la niña a los brazos de una enfermera para limpiarla.

- Quiero verla- pidió Selene visiblemente cansada, la enfermera coloco a la niña en su regazo- hola pequeñita, soy tu mamá- expresó emocionada y al borde del llanto- -hola mi amor no sabes cuánto tiempo de espere- decía, mientras le besaba la frente a la pequeña rubia que la había pateado apenas unas horas atrás en su interior, anunciando su llegada.

Unas horas después Kenji y los mellizos entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa, con la bebé en brazos, el se acerco a ella y tras saludar a la mujer que amaba con un tierno beso en la frente tomo a la bebé en brazos.

- Niños, vengan a ver a su hermanita- los llamó, los dos fueron a donde estaba su padre y observaron a la bebé que se encontraba plácidamente dormida.

- Es muy linda mi hermanita- expresó con ternura Andrew acariciándole el rostro- como se va a llamar- pregunto.

- Su nombre es Serena-dijo Selene sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Ella no es mi hermana, yo no la quiero-dijo Mina gritando y viéndola con coraje-la odio- agregó con voz fría.

- Mina no digas eso es tu hermana- le gritó Kenji asombrado por las crueles palabras de la niña.

- No papá, no la quiero y no me puedes obligar que la quiera- volvió gritar- me quiero ir a la casa-dijo viendo con odio a su padre – ahora- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Selene sonrío a su esposo para reconfortarlo, a sabiendas de que para él no era fácil esta situación -está bien, le diré a Arthur que te lleve a casa, piensas bien lo que acabas de decir- la regañó saliendo de la habitación en busca de su hombre de confianza, Mina salió con Andrew tras de él azotando la puerta.

Al regresar su esposa veía fijamente por la ventana y la pequeña yacía dormida en su cunita -Selene amor- la llamó con cautela- discúlpala, no sé qué hacer con ella, cada vez está peor-expresó derrotado y preocupado mientras veía dormir a su pequeña hija.

- Calma, ya se le pasara ya sabes cómo son los niños, solo se siente desplazada por la bebé- reconfortó ella.

- Eso espero mi amor, eso espero- suspiró él.

Dos meses después del nacimiento de la pequeña Serena, la felicidad de los Tsukino, fue remplazada por la pena por la muerte de Berjerite Aino, la cual había tenido un infarto fulminante, extinguiendo así su vida. El testamento se leyó al siguiente día, todas sus posesiones, extrañamente fueron para su nieto Andrew, Mina se quedo con todos los artículos y posesiones personales que ella tenía.

Uno de esos días en que Mina había discutido acaloradamente con su madrastra por su comportamiento, se escondió en el desván de la casa y para entretenerse se puso a revisar las cosas de su abuela, encontrándose con un misterioso libro, el cual descubrió había pertenecido a su madre. Al pasar las hojas y leer cuidadosamente se fue adentrando en las emociones y sentimientos que ahí se expresaban llevándola a sentirse en cierto modo más cerca de su madre. La emoción que la embargó cuando comenzó a leer se transformo en furia, su madre había sufrido mucho por culpa de su amiga, la cual aparecía en muchas páginas como la causante de que Kenji no la amará. Se sentía sucia y traicionada, entonces ella no era producto del amor como esa mocosa que querían que quisiera, su hermano y ella eran solo algo que había pasado y ya, en el matrimonio de sus padres, solo una persona había amado y esa había sido la pobre de su madre.

Las intrigas de su abuela cuando vivía, la supuesta infidelidad de Selene, el amor que se profesaba la pareja, esa niña que había nacido producto de su asqueroso amor, hicieron de Mina una niña, resentida y amargada, con 10 años de edad, sabia lo que era bueno y malo, a pesar de sus castigos maltrataba mucho a Serena se portaba muy mal con ella y Selene, les gritaba, y vivía menospreciando a la pequeña, por lo tanto, Kenji tomo una decisión muy difícil.

- Mina ya no puedo tolerar tu comportamiento con Serena, ella es más pequeña que tu, en vez de lastimarla tendrías que cuidarla y más que eso, quererla, porque es tu hermana- habló con severidad, la aludida bufó disgustada -por lo tanto he tomado una decisión- dijo Kenji desencajado.

- Sabes muy bien que yo no quiero a esa niña- dijo enérgicamente.

- No sabes lo que dices es tu hermana- dijo enojado- por eso te voy a enviar a ti y a tu hermano a un internado- expresó firme.

- Papá no me puedes hacer eso, la quieres mas ella que a nosotros verdad-dijo llorando.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, yo quiero a los tres por igual, pero tu comportamiento es imposible de tolerar- alegó intentando no quebrarse ante su hija.

- Te odio papá, te odio- gritó a todo pulmón, dicho esto salió corriendo del despacho del abatido hombre.

- Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día- dijo en voz baja –y que cambies tu actitud hacía ellas- agregó limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

Mina y Andrew se fueron a un prestigiado internado, ellos visitaban a su papá cada fin de semana, la decisión que tomo Kenji solo logro que el odio de Mina a Serena se hiciera más grande, aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a fingir y guardar sus actitudes para cuando se encontraba sola, ya que Andrew no compartía el odio por la pequeña, el si quería a su hermanita, nadie se imaginaba el monstruo en el que se había convertido la rubia de lazo rojo, manipuladora, mala y capaz de todo solo por rencor, una terrible enfermedad del corazón que su abuela había inyectado en su ser…¿Qué paradójica era la vida?...Pensar que alguna ves Mina logro ver en Selene a una amiga, ahora eso parecían imágenes difusas en lo poco que quedaba de razón en ella.

Han pasado diez años, Serena se había convertido en una hermosa niña de cabello dorado el cual solía peinar en dos coletas, las cuales la hacían lucir muy tierna, sus ojos como cielo eran muy expresivos y llenos de luz, estaba feliz hoy por fin volvería a ver a su hermanos y lo mejor es que ya no regresarían a ese horrible colegio, los tendría todo el día para ella, aunque sabe que Mina no la quiere, ella tiene la esperanza que algún día eso cambié.

La pequeña Serena se encontraba jugando en el jardín de su casa ante la atenta mirada de su nana, sus papás habían salido a una reunión de negocios, volverían en la tarde y sus hermanos no tardaban en llegar.

- Sere ya llegamos ¿En donde estas?-gritó un joven de 20 años, rubio de ojos verdes y de músculos bien marcados.

- Ay Andrew, no sé por qué quieres tanto a esa niña, si ella fue la causante de que papá nos enviara a ese internado- expreso con enfado una chica de cabello largo, rubio con un moño rojo y de cuerpo escultural.

- Mina tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto- respondió Andrew.

- Andrew, Mina, ya llegaron, los extrañe mucho-exclamó feliz Serena lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeña-respondió el joven sin soltarla, los tres entraron a la casa, justo cuando Serena iba a abrazar su hermana, suena el teléfono.

- Voy a contestar- anunció la hermosa joven rubia, ignorando a Serena.

- No le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es-le bromeó Andrew para tranquilizarla y ella asintió.

- Andrew acaba de pasar algo terrible- comentó Mina con la mirada inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué pasa Mina me estas asustando?-cuestiono el joven preocupado.

- Papá y Selene tuvieron un accidente-dijo fríamente- tenemos que ir a reconocer los cuerpos- finalizó.

- Eso no puede ser- tartamudeo él, debe ser un error-.

- Andrew- lo llamó la niña ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pequeña que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

- Pasa que nuestro papá y tu madre acaban de morir niña-le respondió Mina de manera gélida sin demostrar alguna emoción.

La niña se quedo muda por la noticia, como asimilando las palabras de su hermana, parpadeo inexpresiva y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía su cuerpo aguado y desfallecida se dejo caer en el piso -papá y mamá no pueden estar muertos- murmuró.

- Cálmate Serena- suplico su hermano viendo con molestia a su melliza la cual hablaba por teléfono en ese momento.

- No pueden estar muertos- murmuró de nuevo –no Andrew, íbamos a cenar en el restaurante favorito de Mina- aseguró en trance.

- Shhh linda, por favor, verás que es un error-.

- No lo es- aseguró Mina – al parecer fallaron los frenos y murieron-.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamó la niña- mientes, eres una mentirosa- le gritó a la fría rubia que la veía con molestia.

- Puff- un fuerte impacto en su rostro la derribó- es mejor que te controles estúpida, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tonterías- agregó Mina antes de retirarse de ahí dejando a una histérica rubia en el piso y a un Andrew consternado por la noticia, molesto por la actitud de su melliza y preocupado por su hermana menor.

**A kilómetros de ahí.**

Dos pelinegros con cara de preocupación se encontraban sentados en la sala de su casa viendo pasear en ella a su tío Neflyte una y otra vez con un semblante sombrío y apagado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó un joven de 20 años, el mayor de los pelinegros, alto, moreno, de ojos azules.

- ¿Crees que Ray deba estar aquí?- murmuró una mujer morena y alta.

- Es necesario Setsuna- suspiro el hombre.

- ¿Qué sucede tío?- preguntó tímidamente una pequeña niña de 10 años aferrada a la mano de su hermano mayor.

- No saben lo que me el darles esta noticia- comentó pausadamente –sus padres tuvieron un accidente- suspiro.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó rápidamente la niña- Neflyte desvió la mirada y al encontrarse con la de su esposa aspiro profundamente.

- Ustedes saben que habían ido a cerrar un negocio a Londres- ambos hermanos asintieron- iban por la carretera, el auto se estrelló- pauso- no se pudo hacer nada.

- Lo siento tanto- sollozo Setsuna abrazando a ambos hermanos, Ray empezó a llorar con fuerza y su hermano permaneció inmóvil y tragándose el dolor para poder darle fortaleza a lo único que quedaba de su familia, su hermana.

- ¿Sobrino?- cuestiono Neflyte- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

- Hacerme cargo de mi hermana tal como ellos hubieran querido- declaró con rotundidad antes de ser envuelto por los pequeños brazos de su hermana que buscaba consuelo.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Volvimos…**

**Seeeeeee…**

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido, inclusive críticas, solo que sean constructivas, mejorar ayuda, insultar es negativo, jejeje…**

**Una enorme disculpa por la demora, uno propone y el tiempo que no se tiene dispone, pero en fin, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que la duda de quien es hijo de quien haya sido resuelta, ya verán que falta poco para que la vida de nuestra parejita adorada se cruza y de que manera, jejeje…**

**Queremos agradecer a cada una de las alertas y favoritas historia: alexmorales, Seiya-Moon, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Carmenn, Serena Ramos, Princess-serena-tsukino-any-17****, usako tenoh, Cherri SA, mery malfoy, goordita, Neo Reyna Serenity, LITA JAPON.**

**Y a quienes nos dejaron su rws en el cap pasado: Cherri SA, Seiya-Moon, Neo Reyna Serenity, LITA JAPON**

**Un enorme beso de parte de Princess Moon-Light y de Sailor Lady.**

**Cuídense hasta pronto…bye**


End file.
